Warbler Moments
by TheAbsentmindedWriter
Summary: Random drabbles involving the life and times of everyone's favorite a cappella group. Blaine's sister and Klaine involvement. Rated T to be safe
1. Pop Quiz

HI! Okay, so i haven;t written in a while, but i want to start a whole new story about a whole new obsession. Yes, the other chapters will have more of a plotline, plus this is just random. So i hope you enjoy and let me know if i should continue. Oh and Jenna is Blaine's sister.

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Sad face.

* * *

><p>Jenna Anderson walked down the halls of Dalton Academy carrying her visitor's pass. She came to the giant double doors leading to "the Warbler lair" And put her hands on the handles.<p>

_I'm going to regret doing this_ she thought. Usually, when she visited, the Warblers were all doing something…well, out of the ordinary. It was too indescribable to say. She took a deep breath and walked in. Surprisingly, everything was normal. The Warblers took up couches and seemed to be studying pieces of paper. Even Wes, who normally had his gavel in hand, had laid it down on a soft gavel-sized pillow. No one acknowledged her presence.

_It's like they're Monks!_ Jenna had enough.

"Hey!" she shouted. They all looked up for around 30 seconds and went back to analyzing paper, which she was convinced was blank. Then a timer went off.

Wes slammed his gavel, "alright, who was the first president of the United States?"

Several hands went up.

"Blaine!"

"George Washington!"

"Correct! Name three movies Marilyn Monroe was in!"

Nick raised his hand, "_The Seven Year Itch, Some Like it Hot, _and _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_!"

"Okay…" Jenna said. Wes continued to ask ridiculous questions. Some were like "What was the Tin Man made out of?" and "What color is Blaine's tie?". Jenna was wrong today, they were acting weird.

Then Wes stopped for a minute, and then shouted more.

"What are the names of the Jonas Brothers?"

"Who is Selena Gomez?"

"What is my gavel's name and who is he named after?" Jenna knew that one.

"His name is Theodore named after Teddy Roosevelt!" She said.

"Very good Ms. Anderson," Wes said.

"Hey, when did she get here?" Trent asked.

"I've been here for like a half hour," Jenna said.

"We didn't see you walk in," Jeff said.

"You morons looked up at me and then went back to staring at paper!"

"Yeah and…?" Thad said.

"What were you doing?"

"We were studying for Wes's annual 'Warbler Pop Quiz'," David said.

"About everything in pop culture," Jeff said.

"The gavel doesn't count," Jenna said. Wes suddenly looked offended and covered the gavel.

"Shhh! Teddy'll hear you!"

"Oh boy." Jenna turned around and left. She's had enough crazy for the day.

* * *

><p>So...? R&amp;R please dear readers :)<p> 


	2. Stuck in Traffic

"I don't believe this!" Blaine exclaimed. The cars in front of him were motionless. Unmoving and he was getting impatient.

"Hey relax," Kurt said patting his arm reassuringly.

"I just hate traffic," Blaine said.

"But I'm here,"

"Yeah, but we're not alone," Blaine said. Kurt frowned as he remembered Jenna, Nick and Jeff were crammed in the back of the car.

"Move over!" Jeff said to Jenna.

"Uh, my pleasure, but I can't, because an ignorant brunette is in the way!" Jenna said from the middle.

"Sorry the door is there so we don't die!" Nick said.

"Ah, how romantic," Kurt said to Blaine. Blaine smiled. Having Kurt around just made him feel happy and giddy. He would like to enjoy this moment before…

"Jeff, get your arm the hell outta my face!" Jenna said. Jeff was reaching over to try to get a water bottle out of Nick's hand. "Don't make me bite you!"

"No biting!" Blaine said.

"Ow! Jenna!" Nick said, "she slapped me!"

"Roll down the friggin window!" Jenna said.

"No slapping!" Kurt said, "this is kind of fun."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it," Blaine said with a chuckle. The cars slowly started to move and the three in the back were quiet as Kurt and Blaine started having their own conversation about _Vogue_ magazine.

"So I agree with you…"

"_I am in misery! Jenna is really killing me, oh yeah!"_ Jeff sang.

"They were so good!" Blaine said pretending to sob and resting his head on the steering wheel.

"It's okay," Kurt said stroking his back, "look on the Brightside, the cars are moving."

* * *

><p>So... a little shorter than the first one R&amp;R again please :) (and isn't Jenna so mean?)<p> 


	3. Blaine's Freakish Family

Hey! So thanks for the reviews, you guys are totally awesome! Anyway, this one is longer than the others, and it may drone on, but tell me what you think. Even if you hate it so this way I dont do what I did in this one again. ...That was weird. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm not a super hero Jenna," Blaine said into his phone as it rested between his ear and his shoulder. He was carrying his usual medium drip and trying to get the keys to his dorm.<p>

"Come on! It's only the weekend! I don't want to be stuck with our freakish cousins alone," Jenna retorted.

"Well, I can't drive…or fly. Mom took away my car,"

"Tell her to come pick you up. Blaine, please!"

_She's giving me the puppy dog look. I know it._

Blaine sighed, "alright. I'll stay for the weekend with our freakish family." he opened the door to his dorm and hung up after saying goodbye. He sat on his bed.

"You seem depressed," Wes said walking out of the bathroom and adjusting his tie.

"Well…" Blaine said, "it's more of I-don't-want-to-see-my-weird-ass-family." Wes sat down on his bed.

"How are they weird?"

"Well, my uncle is just insane because he tells us random facts about anything. My Aunt is always smiling and it's very creepy. My two Cousins, Annie and Jack…they are…how do I put this?"

"Strange?"

"I was going to say…yeah," Blaine took off his blazer and folded it neatly next to him.

"What do they do?" Wes asked. He seemed very interested in Blaine's family.

"Annie pretends to be from the future, and Jack claims he is not related to us."

"Annie seems a little weird—

"I wasn't finished. My Aunt keeps Jack on a leash because he tries to escape to find his real family."

"We should get to practice," Wes said heading for the door.

"I knew it," Blaine said. He slung his blazer over his shoulder and followed Wes out.

* * *

><p>Saturday, the day both Anderson siblings dreaded, came quickly. Jenna came out of her room and walked over to Blaine who was ironing his shirt.<p>

"I'm not ready to die," she said.

"Jenna—

"I'm fourteen, Blaine!" she shouted.

"Relax!" he said, "look, I told some of the Warblers to come here because they wanted to meet my family."

"Why?" Jenna asked.

"Jeff thought it would be cool, Nick was bored and he goes where Jeff goes, and David does not want to be alone on a Saturday."

"What about Wes?"

"I already told him what they were like."

"You didn't warn the others?" Jenna asked. Blaine shook his head.

"This is gonna be gooood," she said. There was a knock on the door. Blaine walked over and opened it. Nick, Jeff and David were standing there.

"Hey!" Jeff said in his usual peppy mood before walking in.

"Come in," Blaine said sarcastically. Nick and David followed. Jeff sat on the couch and was soon joined by Nick.

"You shouldn't have come," Jenna said.

"Why?" Nick asked, "I like meeting new people."

"Not these people." Blaine said picking up his shirt off of the ironing board.

"Blaine, how bad can it be? You've met my family once," David said.

"Yeah they weren't half as weird,"

"Blaine, you're overreacting," Jeff said, "my family is weird." Nick nodded in agreement.

"You're just weird in general," Jenna said. Blaine unplugged the iron and put everything away so there wasn't a random ironing board in the living room. He came back in wearing the shirt and a tie. Jenna sat on the loveseat and smoothed her dress. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson walked out of their room.

"Hey boys I didn't know you were coming over," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Hi Mrs. A," they chorused.

"They wanted to meet the family," Blaine said.

"Why?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We don't know," Jenna said. The bell rang…four times.

"Oh great they're here," Mrs. Anderson said, "everyone prepare." The three on the couch just casually talked amongst themselves. Jenna rubbed her temples while Blaine and his father bothe took deep breaths. Mrs. Anderson plastered on a smile and opened the door.

"Hi!" she said.

"Hi Aunt Molly! I knew you would come to open the door," Annie said.

"I AM NOT A PART OF THIS FAMILY!" Jack shouted.

"Hi Molly," Aunt Irene said smiling and hugging her.

"Little sis!" Uncle Harry said hugging Molly. Irene and Annie hugged each of the Andersons while dragging Jack close behind them.

"Aunt Irene, Uncle Harry, these are my friends. Nick, Jeff, and David," Blaine said pointing to each Warbler. They each said hi and shook hands with them.

"They're a part of his a cappella group, the Warblers," Jenna said.

"Ah! A cappella. It means no instruments, and a Warbler is a song bird," Harry said.

"Here we go," Jenna muttered.

"Yep, that's what we do," Nick said. The night went on, and when dinner was being served, Jenna and Blaine wondered how the other Warblers were surviving. Annie continued to convince them she was from the future, Harry gave random facts about the steak they were eating, Irene was creeping everyone out and being judgmental here and there, and Jack almost tried to escape out of Jenna's bedroom window. Jeff, Nick and David seemed fine.

"I don't get it," Jenna said shaking her head.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Your moronic friends are not creeped out." Blaine stabbed his steak absentmindedly.

"It'll come, just watch dear sister." After dinner (and trying to catch Jack again), they gathered in the living room.

"Did you know, that pineapples can be consumed by can, juice or fresh?" Harry asked.

"No, not at all," Nick said. Jenna saw he was cracking.

"Really?" Jeff asked. David shook his head. He was cracking too.

"Four years from now, Jeff will get a pet sea otter," Annie said.

"Cool!" Jeff said, "they're so fluffy looking."

"Maybe we should bring you to the zoo and leave you there with them," Jenna said.

"In two years Jenna will be rich," Annie continued.

"You said that two years ago…still not rich," Jenna said.

"I made a mistake."

"Hey where's Jack?" Blaine asked noticing his leash was just hanging there.

"He chewed himself out!" Nick said. They looked around, and David saw him trying to climb out of the kitchen window.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, SUCKAS!" Jack shouted. Irene and Harry pulled him out while he was squirming and attached him back to his leash. By attached, I mean tied it in a triple knot around his waist. At the end of the night, they went home. Mrs. Anderson took an aspirin, Mr. Anderson was meditating, and the Warblers just sat there. Motionless.

Jenna waved her hand in front of them, "you guys okay?"

"We…I don't…what just happened?" David asked.

"My family is not that weird," Jeff stated, "but on the bright side I'm getting a sea otter."

"I need to sleep for a really long time," Nick said.

"You guys should get home," Blaine said. They got up and said goodbye to everyone and walked out.

* * *

><p>Back at Dalton, in the Lair, Nick was still at loss of words and Wes was watching this with satisfaction.<p>

"I'm glad I didn't meet them in person," he said.

"Lucky," David mumbled.

"I get a sea otter," Jeff said.

"Will you stop with the sea otter?" Nick exclaimed. Blaine sighed and sat on a couch. _This is going to be a long day_.


	4. Night Alone With Kurt

Hi! So this chapter is strictly Klaine…sorta. R&R please :)

* * *

><p>Blaine walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.<p>

"Sorry it took so long," Blaine said sitting next to him, "Jenna blew up a marshmallow in the microwave again."

Kurt laughed, "is it fun to have her around?"

"Honestly, it is," Blaine said, "she's there for me and asks me for fashion advice."

"I would love to have her around!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, but it gets annoying when—

_Ding Dong_.

"—That happens," Blaine got up and went to answer the door. Jeff stood there.

"Hi Blaine!" the blonde boy said.

"What?"

"I was wondering, do you have any of that stuff you use when you get a bruise and you put it on it?"

"_Neosporin_?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I ran out at home and my brother needs it. Fast."

Blaine was hesitant, then said, "come in." He walked to the bathroom to find the Neosporin.

"Hi Kurt!" Jeff said, taking Blaine's spot on the couch.

"Jeff, long time, no see," Kurt said.

"Yeah, we all miss you at Dalton. Especially me because, you always had some sort of baked good with you." Blaine came back with a small tube in his hand.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks," Jeff said, "hey do you mind if I stay for—

"No," Blaine said. Jeff stood up and Blaine gently pushed him out of the house.

"But I was just wondering MAYBE I COULD—

Blaine shut the door on him almost imediatley.

"Sorry for that."

"It's okay. I found out Jeff only liked me for my baking," Kurt said. Blaine sat next to him.

"I'm glad you're here," Blaine said. Kurt scooted over and put his arms around Blaine's neck.

"So am I," Kurt sighed.

_Nothing could ruin this moment_, Blaine thought, _nothing—_

_Knock knock_

"Who is it _now_?" Blaine exclaimed. He got back up and walked to the door.

"How romantic," Kurt said.

Blaine answered the door. Nick stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hi," Blaine said as calmly as he could.

"Hi!"

"So…what do you want?"

"I got bored and Jeff had to take his brother to the emergency room. What idiot gave him Neosporin to treat a third degree burn?"

"This idiot," Blaine said pointing to himself, "is he okay."

"He'll live, " Nick said, "listen, I was wondering if I could leave my sister here tomorrow?"

"Sure?"

"Great. Hey what movie are you watching?"

"_Bye Bye Birdie_," Blaine said closing the door slowly.

"I love that movie! I remember the part when—

"Blaine, honey, we're not watching that," Kurt said.

"I know. I meant Bye Bye Birdie as in Bye Bye Warbler Nick," Blaine took his seat on the couch again. But before he could sit…

_Ding dong_

"I swear, if that's another Warbler I am going to take Wes's gavel and beat the crap out of them," Blaine said as he walked to the door. He turned the knob and saw his neighbor, who detested him, standing there.

"Hi Mrs. McPherson," Blaine said.

"Anderson, I have a question for you," she said.

"What?"

"Would you mind telling your sister to stop barking at my dog?"

"Well, tell your dog to stop barking at my sister."

Mrs. McPherson took a step forward.

"Please?" Blaine asked.

"Tell her she is not an animal and to leave me alone!" she yelled before leaving. Blaine stood there with a "What just happened?" look on his face. He shut the door and went to sit down. The rest of the night was uninterrupted. Blaine and Kurt finished the movie with their arms around each other. They had conversations about school, plans for summer and everything in general. Kurt checked his phone.

"Oh my," Kurt said, "I have to get home."

"Don't go," Blaine whined.

"I'll come by tomorrow, okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay," Blaine said. Kurt pecked his cheek and walked to the door with Blaine behind him. Kurt walked out and Blaine gently closed the door. He sighed.

_Ding dong_

Blaine opened the door, "hello?"

"You seem overwhelmed," Jenna said walking in. Blaine closed the door.

"You have a key don't you?"

"Too lazy to find it," Jenna said, "how was your evening?"

"Great, until Jeff stopped by wanting our Neosporin, Nick said Annie is coming over tomorrow and oh, Mrs. McPherson told me to tell you to stop barking at her dog."

"Her dog is annoying. What am I supposed to do? Let it give me a migraine?" Jenna walked to her room. Blaine sighed. From now on, Movie Night is at Kurt's house.

* * *

><p>Suckish ending I know. BE PREPARED! WARBLER PERFORMANCE COMING SOON!<p> 


	5. When The Councilmen Team up with Jenna

Hey! So this is random. But I hope it entertains you :)

* * *

><p>There is no such thing as a "normal" afternoon at Dalton Academy. Well, at least for the Warblers. Between Wes explaining rules and what not, arguments breaking out here and there, about absolutely nothing, and the occasional torments of Blaine's sister. Somehow, they all seem sane when they're not near each other. What that means, they can't be in the same room for at least an hour or all hell would break loose.<p>

This is an example.

"Wes, no matter how many times you bang that gavel, they won't stop!" David yelled over the ruckus that was occurring.

"Shut up!" Wes snapped as he banged the gavel again.

"Jeff just had to talk!" Thad said.

"It wasn't just him, Nick had to call him a child, and then they start. Then they all start. Then we sit here with migraines, and they don't go away until we get home. But they start again when your phone rings," David said.

"TRENT! PUT THE VASE DOWN!" Wes yelled. _Crash!_

Two-hundred and fifty dollars later…

"Great. Headmaster Gorman is never going to trust us again," Thad said sipping his coffee. They sat around a table at the Lima Bean.

"I just don't get it. Why don't they listen?" Wes said.

David put his coffee down, "they're like children at daycare."

"We can't deal with kids! We're teenage boys!" Thad pointed out.

"But I know someone who isn't," Wes said slyly, "and she is pretty good with handling children."

"You don't mean…"

"Oh I mean…"

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Jenna asked.<p>

"We just need you to help get the other Warblers under control," David said.

"Well, they're teenage boys. Not five year old brats," she said. Thad got down on his knees.

"PLEASE HELP US JENNA! THEY ACT THE SAME WAY _AS_ FIVE YEAR OLD BRATS!" he shouted, "just one day is all we ask!"

"Get up!" she said, "fine. I'll do it." Thad stood up.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Wait!" David said, "what's the catch?"

"Fifty bucks," Jenna said.

"We spent it all on a vase," Wes responded.

"By Tuesday."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I was wrong. They are <em>worse<em> than five year olds." Jenna stood open mouthed at the way the Warblers argued and shouted at one another. _Even_ Blaine. But, he looked more like he was trying to control everyone. Wes, David, and Thad sat at the table. Wes didn't even touch the gavel…yet. Jenna reached into her "bag of tricks" and pulled out duct tape. Zebra print, of course.

"No talking, no singing, no getting up from where I duct taped you," Jenna said. The Warblers were taped down to chairs, couches and anywhere.

"We're going to try an exercise to see if you all can behave with one another."

"Jenna, I don't think-,"

"Shut it Nick! Now, what is the problem?"

"Well, we start off normal, and then Jeff comes up with unusual ideas that might 'improve' our performances," Blaine said trying to use air quotes, "then Nick calls him a child. Jeff retorts, Trent jumps in, we cause a ruckus scene, and then go home."

"Really?" Jenna asked, "really? That's a normal 'rehearsal'?"

"Basically."

"Nick, why do you respond to Blondie?"

"Because he is always embarrassing me," Nick said.

"Hey," Jeff said, "Blondie has feelings."

"How does he humiliate you?" Jenna asked.

"He suggested we dress up like waffles."

"I was kidding!"

"Ya sounded pretty serious!"

A heated argument emerged from the two boys. Jenna took out a spray bottle and squirted them.

"Nick, try not responding to his comments," Jenna said.

"But-,"

Jenna raised the bottle and he kept quiet.

"Jeff, try saying something intelligent," Jenna said.

"But I have some good ideas," he defended. Jenna squirted Nick.

"What the hell? I didn't say anything!"

"Felt like it," Jenna responded, "what good ideas _do_ you have?"

"Well…uh…why not perform somewhere other than nursing homes and the common rooms? Why not go to the mall, or some talent shows? No offense, but our venues…are…dumb."

"Wow," Blaine said.

"Why do you say this now?" Nick asked.

Jeff shrugged, "I don't know." The room was silent for a moment. Then Thad clasped his hands together.

"A change in venue it is!" he said triumphantly. He was waiting for the others to celebrate.

"Um, Jenna?" Blaine said.

"Wha?"

"Can you untie us?"

* * *

><p>I suck at endings. And beginnings. R&amp;R please : )<p> 


	6. A Warbler Halloween

Happy Halloween! Well, early. What better way to get into the spirit than a Warbler Halloween? Two new Original characters: Jess, Wes's sister ("Jess" and "Wes" haha the rhyme) and Annie, Nick's sister. While I am working on another chapter and completely blocked, please enjoy this.

* * *

><p>"These ghost stories suck!" David said. He put the book down, and worked on something that was worth his education. Wes picked up the book and started reading a few.<p>

"It's not so bad," he said.

"Read page 20." Wes flipped to that page and started laughing.

"Wow." Blaine walked over and seemed more tired that usual.

"Hey," he said drowsily.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" David said. Blaine shot him a glare and David looked at his homework.

"What's up with you?" Wes asked. Blaine yawned.

"My sister had your sister and other friends over last night for some ghost thing," Blaine said.

"Well Halloween is in a week," Wes pointed out, "that is her favorite holiday."

"The full moon comes out and her inner Witch shows," David said. _That is about accurate,_ Blaine thought.

"So what are you dressing up as?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no, I don't dress up," Wes said.

"Why not?" David asked.

"I grew out of it," Wes shrugged, "ever since those A-holes egged my house. My mom was pissed. You know what it's like to see an angry Asian woman? Not pretty!"

"But your mom made us dumplings," Blaine said.

"That's when she's nice."

"What about you David?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. Lindsey has a thing for Johnny Depp, so I thought one of his insane characters," David responded.

"How is she by the way? I heard she broke down your door," Blaine said.

"It isn't easy dating the daughter of a karate instructor." David shook his head.

"What about you Blaine Warbler?" Wes asked.

"Kurt and I dressing up as characters from Broadway Musicals," Blaine said.

"Riveting," David said.

"What about Jenna?"

"Freddie Krueger?" David asked.

"No," Blaine said, "either Marilyn Monroe or Katy Perry. But the Katy Perry costume is a little risqué."

"What do you expect? It's Katy Perry," Wes pointed out. Blaine thought about it and nodded.

"What about your siblings?" he asked.

"My brother wants to be some weird robot alien thing," David said.

"Jess wants to switch places with Annie," Wes said.

"Why? They can't be each other," Blaine said, "they're so different."

"Annie does a good impression. You just have to laugh at nothing, and be clueless," Wes said.

"Good point," Blaine said. He stood up, "now if you'll excuse me I have a date." Then he walked away.

"So how did she break down your door?"

* * *

><p>Jenna walked out of the dressing room in a white Marilyn dress.<p>

"Well?"

"I like it!" Annie said, "but you need a wig."

"No wigs! I always destroy them before Halloween," she said.

"True."

"How's your costume coming along?"

"Well, I shopped at all of the stores Jess goes to, bought hair extensions and working on her laugh," Annie said.

"Interesting. How is she preparing?"

"I don't know. She said she bought the sneakers I wear and skinny jeans."

"This is going to be gooood," Jenna said. After she changed, they walked around the costume store to find any other accessories, decorations, and candy. Jeff and Nick walked in and noticed them.

"Hey sis," he said to Annie.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry. What brings you two here?"

"Buying my Halloween costume," Jenna said holding up the bag containing the dress.

"So are we, but Jeff refuses to dress up," Nick said shooting his friend a glare.

"I'm only here because he paid me," Jeff said, "but I'll find a hat or something." He walked off.

"Anyway, Blaine told me you were Marilyn, and you're Jess," Nick said pointing to each girl. They both nodded.

"Yeah, and we need a ride home. Blaine is making his costume at Kurt's house," Jenna said. Nick nodded.

"What are you being?" Annie asked.

"I…don't know. Jeff has been calling me a hypocrite on the way here," Nick sighed and looked at some of the costumes hanging on the wall, "maybe some cliché Halloween thing like a ghost." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Lost in a sea of buttons, lace and other materials, Blaine and Kurt were busy sewing their costumes. Kurt was busy making a cape and Blaine was almost done with a blazer. He held it up.<p>

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Lopsided," Kurt teased. Blaine playfully swung the jacket at him.

"Well, it needs work. Also, The Warblers are having a Halloween get together thing this weekend. Do you maybe want to come?"

"Blaine Warbler Anderson! I have never heard such stupid question! Of course I'll come."

Blaine smiled.

"So what is Jenna doing for Halloween?" Kurt asked. He had grown close with Jenna and shared a lot of the same things with her.

"She told me she's buying her Marilyn costume today with Nick's sister," Blaine said.

"Did I meet her?"

"You might've. Brown hair, highlights, taller than me. Surprising right?"

Kurt laughed.

"She's also going to be there. Along with Wes's sister who I know you haven't met. You never forget your first meeting with Jess," Blaine said, "you either go home and stay in your room, or have a migraine for a couple of hours."

"Do I…want to meet her?" Kurt said. Blaine shrugged.

"You get used to her."

* * *

><p>David burst through the common room door.<p>

"I did it!" he exclaimed, "I am a combination of Johnny Depp's characters." He had on a pirate costume, purple hat, and scissors for hands. Jenna walked over.

"Let's see….Jack sparrow," she said.

"Yep."

"Edward Scissorhands."

"Uh huh."

"And…Willy Wonka?"

"What! No! It's the Mad Hatter," David said.

"The Mad Hatter doesn't a purple hat," Nick noted.

"Well whatever. I'm glad it's done," David said. He took a seat on the couch.

"Did Jeff decide on a costume yet?" Wes asked. Nick shook his head.

"I can't even decide," Nick said as he looked through a Party City flyer. Annie walked in giggling at nothing.

"Hola mi chachos!" she said giggling some more.

"Working on Jess?" Wes asked. Annie nodded. Jess walked in trying to be serious…but failed as she dissolved into giggles.

"Yeah this is so going to work," Jenna said. Blaine walked in and looked at Jess. He shook his head and walked to the others.

"Well?" he asked. He was dressed as J. Pierrepont Finch from _How to Succeed in Buisness_.

"I like it," Jenna said.

"Me too," Wes said.

Nick stood up, "I know what I'm going to be!"

"What?" they all asked.

"A Warbler! But not just any Warbler. Agent Three, undercover spy," he said, "I gotta tell Jeff." He ran off.

"Wow," David said.

"So when is this supposed to begin?" Blaine asked sitting next to David.

"Around five. We're just putting on last minute touches," Wes said.

"Girl that is your Marilyn costume?" David said.

"Yeah?" Jenna said.

"It doesn't look like it."

"It needs a wig, but she refuses," Annie said.

"I'll destroy it," Jenna said.

"I know!" Wes said. He stood up, "David, hand me that fan." David obeyed.

"What are you up to?" Jenna asked. Wes plugged in the fan and lied it down so it would blow upwards and turned it on.

"Stand over it." Jenna did, and her dress flew up and she immediately pushed it down while her cheeks turned a bright pink.

"_Now_ she's Marilyn," Wes said.

"You're making my sister look like a sex goddess," Blaine said with a laugh, "Jenna walk away."

"Nah. This feels good on my legs," she said. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled her away. Soon, the other Warblers came dressed up. Kurt and Blaine greeted each other with kisses and compliments. Kurt had completed his _Phantom of the Opera_ look.

"So who's Jess?" Kurt asked. Blaine took his hand and brought him over to Annie and Jess, who were now acting like one another.

"The one who looks more like Wes is Jess," Blaine said. Kurt laughed.

"Wes and Jess," he said, "they rhyme." The night went on, while music played and everyone was having a good time. Kurt's meeting with jess went well and he said she sounds like a nice, normal girl. Jenna kept "accidently" stepping over the fan, and Undercover Agents Three and Six…well causing a ruckus. After everyone lleft, it was only Blaine, Jenna, Kurt, Jeff, Nick, Annie and David.

"Well, Lindsey hated my costume," David said.

"I couldn't see anything with these sunglasses," Jeff said, "the room was dark enough."

"My evening went well, until Jess broke character and cartwheeled across the room," Annie said.

"Trent spilled nachos on my blazer," Nick said as he still tried to wipe off a stain of cheese.

"I don't think I had a disaster," Jenna said.

"Me neither," Blaine noted.

"How come it went great for us and not for you?" Kurt asked. The others shrugged. Jenna picked up a few cups, handed them out, and filled them with punch.

"To Halloween disasters," she said. They raised them up and took a drink. Disgusted looks wiped over their faces.

"This punch is horrible," Blaine said.

"Theres no food left and I didn't have anything to eat," Nick said.

David checked his watch, "I think Breadsticks is still open." They all looked at one another.

"Let's go," they said.


	7. The Warblers Take a New Direction

This one goes out to the awesome person who gave me this idea: klainershipper4life99! Thanks a bunch! : ) Sorry if it isn't that funny. I tried to involve Klaine and New Directions and a semi-emotional brother sister moment. This is in two parts because just one part of it is already a thousand words. Plus I have a song. I'll shut up and you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I'd catch a grenade for you<em>

_(yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my head on a blade for you_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

Blaine gave his all in this performance (as usual), and the best part was, he got to celebrate later with the one and only Kurt Hummel. This was like any other performance; nursing home, people sewing, smell of oatmeal. Oh yes. But, this was special. The day both boys waited for: their one year anniversary. Any couple looks forward to this day. I'm pretty sure that your romantic partner/spouse/boyfriend/girlfriend would do something for you, and I'm sure you will make sure everything is perfect. Blaine was feeling that pressure. Especially since they were going to one of those "Fancy-Italian-Black-tie-formal-dress-resteraunts-with-a-hard-to-pronounce-name".

Blaine sang out the ending of the song and the elderly clapped. The Warblers bowed and Blaine ran off almost immediately.

"What's up with Blaine?" Nick asked Wes once in the parking lot. Wes looked taken aback.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No…?"

"It's Kurt and Blaine's one year anniversary!" Wes said, "duh!"

"Ohhh! That also explains why he was so giddy today," Nick said.

"Yep. He gave me specific instructions to keep you and the others away from him tonight."

"Oh please, what are we going to do?" Nick asked, "spy on them?"

"Yep. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to recruit David. We have some top secret spying to do." Wes walked to his car leaving a confused Nick behind.

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff stared blankly at the TV in Nick's living room.<p>

"I'm so bored," Jeff said.

"Well this is all we can do, since we can't be within fifty feet of Kurt or Blaine," Nick said.

"Alright. Where's Thad with my soda?"

"I'm going to go insane!" Thad said as he walked in (empty handed in Jeff's eyes).

"Why?" Nick asked.

"I can't take it! We need to see what Kurt and Blaine are doing!"

Nick stood up, "we can't. We're banned."

"Yeah, well too bad! I'm going to find out what—ooh! Kittens!" Thad sat right in front of the TV as a commercial for cat food came on. Jeff shook his head.

"Thad's right. We need to get out of here," Nick said.

"And sabotage their date?" Jeff asked as he stood up.

"It's a risk worth taking."

* * *

><p>At the fancy place, Kurt had just arrived and started talking to Blaine about the drama at McKinley.<p>

"I told them to stay put," he said, "so they won't interrupt us."

"I said the same to the Warblers!" Blaine said happily. Nick appeared from behind a plant and took out a walkie talkie.

"Agent Six, do you copy?" he said.

Jeff was at the other end of the restaurant, also with a walkie talkie.

"I copy Agent Three. Hey we should really have nicknames for them," he said.

"Quiet!" Nick snapped, "now all we do is sit tight—."

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice said. Nick looked to his left and there was Wes with David and Thad…dressed in black.

"Spying!" Nick said, "get down they'll see you!" The three ducked down.

"Anything yet?" David asked.

"No, we're too far to hear anything."

"Agent Three! Come in! Who is with you?" Jeff's voice rang from the walkie talkie.

"Just our Councilmen," Nick replied. Then he said to them, "you guys need nicknames."

"We already do," David said, "I am Otter."

"I'm Panda," Wes said.

"And I'm Mockingbird," Thad said with an attitude in his voice.

"He wasn't too happy about that," Wes said. They stayed quiet for a while until Jenna walked in.

"Oh no," Nick said. He fumbled with the walkie talkie and then said to Jeff, "Satan is here, repeat, Satan is here." Jeff looked around for Jenna, but couldn't seem to find her.

"Where is she?" Jeff asked. Nick lost her too.

"She was there a minute ago," he replied. Jenna appeared next to him.

"Hi," she said. David covered Nick's mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked.

"Well, I am the entertainment for tonight," Jenna said. David saw binoculars in her bag and took them out.

"Pretty interesting microphone you got here," he said.

"Alright! I'm spying on my brother because he never tells me what he does on a date," Jenna said. Jeff walked over.

"Hey," he said.

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed, "Why are you here?"

"I got lonely." Jeff crouched down.

"Okay, I'm going to spy somewhere else," Jenna said. As she walked away, she noticed a plant had hands…and wheels.

"Excuse me?" Jenna said.

"Uh…I'm just a plant!" the person said. Jenna moved the plant and revealed Artie from New Directions.

"Hey I know you!" Jenna said, "you're in New Directions."

"I am not here." Artie took the plant and covered himself again. Jenna looked around the restaurant.

_If HE'S here…_

Jenna wandered around and overheard two boys talking…though one was dressed as a girl.

"I'm not enjoying this." He said.

"Finn, it's only for like…another hour. How long do dates last with them?" Puck asked.

"I don't know! He never tells me anything and he's my step-brother." Jenna walked over.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello there darling!" Finn said in a high pitched British accent.

"Really?" Puck said.

"Don't worry, I know he's not a girl," Jenna said. Finn took off the wig.

"Great. Our cover is blown," he said.

"Who else is here? Because I saw your wheelchair friend…what's his name? Artie, behind a plant," Jenna said.

Puck said, "who are you?"

"Jenna Anderson. Blaine's sister," Jenna nodded her head towards Blaine who was too infatuated to notice her, "he never tells me anything either and we're blood related."

"Are you like…evil?"

"His idiot friends think I am."

"Well, then. Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel are hiding behind that wall over there. Quinn, Brittany and Santana are pretending to be waitresses and Mike is now next to Artie…who am I missing?" Puck said. Jenna got it all down, waved good-bye and walked back to the Warblers.

"What did you do?" Nick asked.

"You guys are not alone," Jenna said, "New Directions is here."

"What are they doing?" Jeff asked.

"Same thing you are. Spying."

"They stole our plan!" Thad said, "and our First Place trophy!"

"Well, what do we do now?" Nick asked.

"I don't know about you but I am going to flirt with that really hot waitress over there," Jeff said. He stood up, fixed his hair and walked away.

"She's not a waitress is she?"

"Nope," Jenna said. She sighed and sat on the ground.

"Well…I feel uncomfortable," Wes said.

"We should go," David said. One by one, they started to pile out of the restaurant…until Jenna tripped, causing a waiter to fall, spilling food on Rachel, who screamed and caught the whole restaurant's attention.

Blaine stood up, "Jenna?"

"Blaine," Jenna said casually.

"Nick? Jeff?"

"Hey Wes and David are here too!" Jeff said. Nick elbowed him. Blaine was switching his eyes from Warbler to Warbler, while Kurt was handling the McKinley kids. Blaine didn't know what to do next so he walked out of the restaurant.

"Blaine," Jenna called, "Blaine!" she ran after him.


	8. The Warblers Take a New Direction Part 2

Part 2

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting at his kitchen table with a tub of peanut butter in front of him. Jenna walked in.<p>

"Hey…" she said walking over, "are you mad at me?" Blaine just shrugged and spooned more peanut butter in his mouth. Jenna grabbed a spoon from the cabinet and sat with him.

"Look, Blaine I am so sorry for what happened tonight," she said. Blaine looked at her.

"I forgive you," he said.

"And I know—wait, what?" Blaine stood up and pulled Jenna to her feet.

"I know you were just curious or something and I have no right to be angry with you," he said, "besides, that's going to be me one day; hiding behind the plant with a walkie talkie."

"But I like ruined…you and Kurt…the Warblers…What?" she said.

"Yeah I know, I'll deal with them later. But why I ran out of there was because I was going to give Kurt this." He fished a velvet box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. Inside, contained a promise ring. Jenna's heart sank.

"Now I feel horrible."

"Please don't."

Jenna handed the ring back with guilt.

"Come on," he said opening his arms, "who loves you?" Jenna smiled and hugged him.

"You do."

Blaine kissed the top of her head.

"You know…I was going to sing a song for you guys. But I might need a little help."

* * *

><p>Blaine dragged the Warblers to McKinley despite Thad's disagreement.<p>

"You guys kinda owe Kurt and me an apology," he said handing out sheet music.

"We are sorry though," Nick said. Jeff nodded in agreement.

"It's okay. Now, you guys have about two hours to learn this, and then we are off to McKinley."

"To steal our trophy!" Thad shouted. Trent hit the back of his head. Once at the public school's auditorium, Jenna led the New Directions kids in and gave Blaine a thumbs up, who was now sitting at the piano.

"Okay, so who are you?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Jenna Anderson. Blaine's equally talented sister who goes here," she said.

"Are you evil?" he asked. Once everyone was seated, Blaine tapped on the microphone.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Okay. Welcome McKinley kids…to your auditorium. This is a song I'd like to dedicate to a special someone," Blaine said. He started playing the first notes of _You And I _by Lady Gaga. Jenna started singing. The Warblers backed her up with harmonies and vocals

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me awe_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

Blaine joined in with her

_He said_

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on._

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me_

_There's something_

_Something about this place_

_Something bout lonely nights _

_And my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my_

_Cool Ohio guy_

_Yeah there's something about_

_Baby You and I_

Blaine

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby I'd rather die_

_Without you and I_

_We got a whole lot of money but we'll still pay rent_

'_cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

Blaine and Jenna

_There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Ohio and Jesus Christ_

_There's something_

_Something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_Something_

_Something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up_

_For Ohio_

_For Ohio, Ohio I love ya!_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby I'd rather die_

_Without You and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

New Directions cheered, but Rachel had a look of jealousy on her face. Kurt ran up on stage and embraced Blaine.

"That was so sweet of you!" he said.

"You're welcome," Blaine said.

"Hey I did something too!" Jenna said. Kurt gave her a hug and Jenna gave Blaine a "you-should-give-him-what-you-were-going-to" look. Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to Kurt.

"So I was going to ask you something before…at the restaurant," Blaine began, "I was…wanting to know…if—

"Oh for God's sake," Jenna took the ring out of Blaine's pocket and gave it to Kurt.

"What's this?" he asked opening it.

Kurt was surprised and kept glancing at the Andersons. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Kurt stopped him.

"Of course," Kurt said. Blaine smiled and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Aww," Jenna said. She looked around and noticed the Warblers were mingling with New Directions. Nick and Jeff were having a conversation with Finn.

"Seriously, we should spy again together," Nick said.

"You were barely around me," Finn said.

"But still, we'd love to have and Agent…what's three numbers after six?" Jeff asked.

"Nine," Nick responded.

"Agent nine."

"Thanks…?" Finn said. Jenna walked over and whispered something to him.

"I have to go to a funeral," Finn said and walked away.

"Aww, who died?" Jeff asked.

"No one!" Jenna said, "besides, _I'm _Agent Nine." The boys looked at each other, and then nodded in agreement. Really, her codename was Satan, but they couldn't tell her that.

"I think I'm going to give up spying for a while," Jenna said.

"Us too," the boys said.

"I did hear that Wes has a date tonight with Santana," David said.

"It won't be much of a 'date'," Kurt said joining the conversation now wearing his ring.

"What do you say? One more mission?" Nick asked.

* * *

><p>Oh those Warblers. Hope you enjoyed! Your feedback means SO MUCH to me so please tell me if you liked it! Tell me if you want moreless of something or even if you hated it. Thanks!

3 ~TheAbsentmindedWriter~


	9. Jenna and Blaine's Relationship

I have so many ideas for stories. But I have to do this one. It's about Blaine and Jenna's relationship, and Jenna's "dark" secret. Okay, it's not _that_ bad, but it's one of those things she never opens up about.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat with his coffee at a table at the Lima Bean looking drowsy. Kurt smiled and sat across from him after pecking his cheek<p>

"So what was so urgent that you had to tell me?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"It's Jenna," he said. Kurt could tell something was wrong by his tone.

"What happened?"

"Her nightmares came back. We thought they stopped when she was twelve, but she had one last night," Blaine said.

"I don't understand," Kurt said, "everyone gets nightmares."

"Yeah but Jenna's are…different," Blaine sipped his coffee, "she stayed home today because she was up all night with me."

"Being the sweet big brother you are." Blaine nodded.

"So what are they about?" Kurt asked.

"She described them as being in a dark room and a man coming up to her. She scream, but nothing comes out and the man is holding a knife and she wakes up before she could see his face," Blaine explained, "she's had them since she was five, so it was normal for her to be freaked out then."

"Usually repetitive dreams happen around a certain time," Kurt said, "did she know when they would occur?" Blaine nodded.

"I told her to sleep with me when they'd happen. She always felt secure with me," Blaine said.

"This is a whole side of Jenna I have never heard before. What happened last night?"

Blaine was silent as he thought back

* * *

><p>Sunday night, Jenna was on her computer in her room. Blaine walked in and knocked on her door.<p>

"Hey, mom wants to know if you did your homework," he said.

"Yes," she said.

"_All _of it?"

"Yes, Mom."

"Just making sure. You should get to bed now, alright?"

"Kay," she said. Blaine walked over and kissed her head.

"'Night," he said.

"'Night." Jenna closed her laptop and turned off her desk lamp before walking to her bed and falling asleep. About four hours later, Blaine was gently shaken by his sister.

"Jenna? What's wrong?"

"I had the nightmare," she said shakily. Blaine sat up and turned on his light to see her tear-stained frightened face. He scooted over and invited her to lay with him. Jenna did and snuggled close.

"Same thing?" he asked and she nodded.

"I saw his face…"

"What did it look like?" Jenna tensed up and Blaine took the hint that she didn't want to tell him. He sighed and switched off the lamp. They lay awake, while Jenna's hazel eyes shone lightly in the dark. She shivered a little.

"Just don't think about it," he said.

"I can't. It was so vivid, and this time he lunged at me…I couldn't scream or anything." Blaine nodded and held her hand.

"It'll be okay. Remember when you were five? I thought you were trouble. But after the first one, I became closer to you. Now here you are, fourteen and cuddling with your older brother." Jenna smiled.

"I love you Blaine," she said.

"I love you too, Jenna."

* * *

><p>Blaine put down his coffee. Kurt smiled and let out an "aww".<p>

"Yeah, now she'll kill me because I told you," Blaine said.

"Oh please! Jenna loves me," Kurt said.

"Sometimes I think _you_ love _her_ more than me," Blaine teased.

"It's equal," Kurt replied, "so that's how you two are so close?"

"Yep. She's one of the only girls I love. It's really nice to have her around, you know?"

"I want a sister. But I'm jealous of Jenna," Kurt said.

"What?"

"She gets to cuddle with you whenever she feels scared or something."

* * *

><p>Ending sucks but I'm jealous of her too. Though I created her and she's non-existent, but still. Who wouldn't want to cuddle with Blaine? I tried to make the nightmare scary, but I'm not good with horror, so... Review please :)<p> 


	10. The Dalton Ghost

I got bored. My laptop was open. I wrote this. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"I am not kidding!" Jeff shouted over the laughs of his so-called friends.<p>

"Jeff, there is no such thing as ghosts," Nick said.

"Have you ever seen one?"

"No."

"Then how do you make that assumption!"

"Hey! We don't need a repeat of the whole chicken dance fiasco," Blaine said, "Jeff, why do you think Dalton is haunted?"

"You know the guy who like, started the school?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"Well, last night, I was walking through the halls to my dorm when all of a sudden I saw his ghost," Jeff explained.

"That's why you ran into the room screaming?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded.

"Yeah, and now he's out to haunt us!"

"Jeff, you're being ridiculous," Wes said.

"Why would a ghost haunt us?" David inquired.

"Well he's obviously not happy with the way we cover songs," Jeff said, "too much Katy Perry, Lady Gaga, and Top 40."

"Well 'Peacock' _was_ a mistake," Blaine said.

"See!"

"You're not convincing," Nick said.

"Hello Los Idiotos!" Jenna said walking in, "Blaine I have your ointment for the dog bite."

"Jenna it's gone," Blaine said.

"It is? Oh, now I'm embarrassed," she said, "I guess I'll go."

"Wait! Jenna!" Jeff said.

"Why am I waiting?"

"Do you believe in ghosts?" he asked her.

"Okay for the last time, Maureen is not dead! She just looks very pale," Jenna said.

"No, no that!"

"He thinks he saw the ghost of William J. Dalton," Nick said.

Jenna looked at Jeff, "you're an idiot."

"Come on! I'm not lying!"

"Yeah and I'm made out of saltwater taffy!" Thad said.

"There's no ghost!" David added.

"Well, not until you have proof," Jenna said. They all looked at her.

"Now you're taking his side?" Blaine asked, "I'm starting to question if we are even related."

"Well if Jeff wants to prove a point then he should," Jenna said, "besides, there _could_ be a ghost. I'm not saying there _is_."

"I think I'm starting to like you," Jeff said placing a hand on her shoulder. Jenna glared at him and he removed it.

"Alright, prove your ghost," Wes said.

"Yes!" Jeff exclaimed. He started walking out, "you'll all be wrong!"

"I give him three days tops," Jenna said.

* * *

><p>Jeff had it all ready. Camera…vacuum cleaner…rubber gloves…garlic, and chips if he got hungry.<p>

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Trent said plugging a wire into a wall. This was all taking place in the hallway where Jeff first saw the ghost.

"Well I didn't want to be here alone!" Jeff said. Trent wasn't afraid of ghosts. He mentioned one time of seeing his grandmother wax her legs on the coffee table. Nothing scares him anymore.

"I only agreed because you owe me forty bucks."

"Shh! I think I hear something!" Jeff pressed record on the camera. Everything was silent until they heard footsteps…and around the corner came…

"Mr. Sterling! What are you and Mr. Nixon up to?" Mrs. Victorians said. She was the hall moniter.

"Catching a ghost," Jeff said casually.

"What ghost?"

"The apparent ghost of William J. Dalton," Trent said. Jeff nodded.

"I'm proving to the Warblers that there is a ghost," Jeff said confidently. Mrs. Victorians glared at him and then walked away.

"That was scary," Jeff said.

"I'm unaffected."

* * *

><p>In Blaine and Wes's dorm, Blaine was at his desk finishing up some homework while Wes was laying on his bed reading.<p>

"Do you think there's a ghost?" Wes asked.

"Nah, it's probably my sister trying to scare him," Blaine said.

"Well what if there is?"

"What do you mean?"

* * *

><p>"We always doubt Jeff because of his…unintelligent nature, but what if he's right?" Wes stated.<p>

"You do have a point," Blaine said, "what do you want to do about it?" Wes shrugged.

Back in the hallway, Jeff was still staring at the camera while Trent sat in a chair.

"Jeff, there is no ghost," Trent said, "Just give up."

"Did Robert Fulton give up when he invented the cotton gin?"

"That was Eli Whitney, and no."

"Then we're staying."

"Hey guys!"

Jeff let out a shriek as though it should have come from Jenna.

"Hey Blaine," Trent said.

"Oh, it's you," Jeff said with his hand on his heaving chest.

"Wes and I just wanted to stop by to see if you needed any help," Blaine said.

"Why? You doubted me," Jeff said.

"Yeah, but we thought, we're all nuts. We all have our strange Warbler moments," Blaine said.

"Wow…thanks?"

"Anytime, so what did you get?"

"Four hours of nothing," Trent noted from his chair.

"Well a ghost isn't just going to appear," Blaine said, "we need to lure it out."

"How?"

"Well…the reason you think we're being haunted," Blaine said and then he started singing.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing_

_They say_

"_Be afraid"_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lover_

_Different DNA  
>They don't understand you<em>

Trent, Jeff and Wes joined in

_You're from a whole 'nother world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go lead me into the light_

_Kiss me_

_K-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your loving_

_Fill me with your poison _

_Take me_

_t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim_

_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extra Terrestrial_

So they continued the song, but nothing happened…still.

"Maybe I should give up," Jeff said hopelessly. They all nodded in agreement. But before they left, a thud was heard somewhere in the darkened hallways.

"Did you hear that?" Wes asked. The others nodded. The thud sounded again and Jeff jumped into Wes's arms like Scooby-Doo.

"_Warblers!"_ a shaky voice sounded.

"Guys…" Blaine said.

"_Warblers!"_

"I think we should run. All in favor?" Wes asked. All hands went up (Wes dropping Jeff in the process) and they ran away screaming like little girls to the safety of each Boy's respected dorm.

Speaking of little girls…

Jenna came out from behind the corner with Nick, holding a microphone.

"Yeah they won't be sleeping for a while," Jenna said.

"I should make sure Jeff is okay," Nick said.

"I should do the same for Blaine." The two started walking away when out of nowhere, a _Whoooooo_ sound came from around the corner.

"Nick I thought you turned the mic off," Jenna said.

"I did," Nick replied holding it up.

"Then what…?"

So, the ghost of William J. Dalton came out from behind the corner.

"_BOO!_"

Jenna and Nick ran away screaming. Maybe next time they'll believe Jeff when he tells them about a ghost.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the love on the last chapters! Keep up the reviews, favorites, and alerts!<p>

~TheAbsentmindedWriter~


	11. Apples, Gatherings, and Warblers

Random. Stupid. Somehow got inspired from the "Misery" performance

* * *

><p>"Are you going to the Warbler Gathering next Tuesday?" Wes asked Blaine.<p>

"Maybe," Blaine replied

"Are you making anything?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll—,"

Thad walked in brushing leaves off of his coat.

"Idiots!" he exclaimed taking a seat at the same table.

"What happened to you?" Blaine asked.

"Ask the blonde and the brunette," Thad said pulling a branch out of the back of his blazer, "I swear I want to kill them."

"What'd they do?" Wes asked.

"Nick went apple picking over the weekend with his family. He invited Jeff, but Jeff got sick. So, and I must say moronically, Nick decided to 'recreate' the apple picking experience," Thad explained, "he told Jeff that there was an apple tree outside of the school, which there is, and they started to pick apples. But of course, Jeff had to be a child and want the one no one could reach."

"How are you involved?"

"I'm getting to that Blaine! Anyway, they called me out because they figured I was the lightest Warbler, lifted me up on their shoulders…and I got caught in the tree," Thad finished.

"Wow," Wes said.

"I suggest punishment fellow councilman," Thad said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Blaine said.

"Why not? I'd enjoy it."

"Remember the last time you guys punished them? They ended up blasting 'Party Rock Anthem' to get out of it," Blaine explained.

"He's right," Wes said, "what do we do?"

"We'll let them off with a warning," Thad said getting up, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to shower. I smell like damn red delicious apples!" With that, he left.

* * *

><p>"No," Jenna said.<p>

"It's just a fall gathering," Blaine pursued.

"I refuse."

"You could bake cookies."

Jenna looked up from her copy of _InStyle_, "fine. But what may I ask, are the others bringing to the table?"

"I don't know, fall stuff? I know Nick and Jeff are making an apple pie," Blaine said recalling the event.

"Well, if I'm going to make these cookies, I should do it now," Jenna said getting up and putting on her coat.

"You coming?" she asked.

"Where?"

"The store! I don't have any cookie baking supplies…or a driver's license! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Wes was putting the finishing touches on the layout for food.<p>

"Alright, we are set!" he said happily.

"Thank God," Davis said grabbing a plate. Wes immediately took it from him.

"Hey!"

"We have to wait until everyone arrives!" Wes said, "It's not 'first come first serve'."

"Fine. But when I die of starvation, I'll have my family bill you for my funeral." David walked away and returned to a seat on the couch. Blaine and Jenna walked in and were abruptly greeted by Wes's sister.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi Jess," Jenna said.

"Did you get taller?" Jess asked.

"I don't know!" Jenna said rolling her eyes. She walked over to the table and placed the cookies down after swatting David and Jess's hand away.

"Ready for a disaster?" Wes asked.

"How is this going to be a disaster?" Blaine asked.

"Oh please," Jenna said, "every holiday we celebrate ends in disaster. Easter, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Hanukah, Christmas."

"Jenna, we aren't Jewish," Blaine said.

"I know. But it would be if we were."

"This isn't a holiday!" Wes said with stress building up, "it's a social gathering. Of Warblers, friends, family, the Headmaster."

"He's coming?" Blaine said.

"YES! THAT'S WHY EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT!"

"Jeez."

"So no hurting people…Jenna," he said shooting a glare at her.

"I'm so scared of your Evil Asian Powers," Jenna said sarcastically before walking away.

"I need to hit something," Wes said.

"Just breath. It'll be fine," Blaine said.

"Not when I die of starvation!"

"SHUT UP DAVID!"

* * *

><p>The common room became filled with other Warblers, teachers and some New Directions kids.<p>

"This is nice," Kurt said.

"Yeah, but Wes thinks otherwise," Blaine said.

"He did seem a little stressed."

"You have no idea."

Jenna was drinking some cider when all of a sudden, Kendall, Dalton's Newspaper editor, snuck up behind her.

"Hello Jennifer," he said. Jenna almost choked on her drink.

"Don't call me that!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Jenny, what did you bring to the table?"

"One, my name is Jenna, two I made cookies," She said.

"The ones with the leaves?" he asked excitedly. She nodded. He took out a pen and pad, "did you poison them?"

"No," Jenna said. Nick and Jeff walked over.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked Kendall.

"Reporting. Now shh! I'm doing a story on how Jenna poisoned the cookies to kill you all," then he gasped, "'To Kill A Warbler'! Perfect title!"

Jeff grabbed his throat, "you monster!" he said to Jenna.

"Kendall, you're not even a Warbler. Go away," Nick said.

"Fine!" Kendall walked away. But that didn't stop Jenna from picking up an apple to throw at him. He ducked and it hit the Headmaster. As he fell to the ground unconscious, Jenna's eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

"I think I should run," Jenna said.

"You should," Nick said. Jenna ran and hid behind the council desk.

"Right when I was going to say, 'no disaster yet! Jenna was wrong'," Blaine noted.

"She throws hard," Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, but last year she hit him with a grapefruit," he said, "they don't have a good relationship."

"I've noticed."

The Headmaster started to come through, "who hit me with an apple?"

"Kendall!" Jenna shouted.

"What? No I did not, Mr. Gorman, I'm a good student—

"Detention! And you can forget about the article," Mr. Gorman said.

"Fine! But I'm taking a cookie," he said grabbing one and leaving. Jenna stood next to her brother.

"If he accused me of poisoning them, why did he take one?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Why must my endings suck? I don't want to drone on so I just end it! Anyway, Review, Favorite, Alert!<p>

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~


	12. Misunderstandings

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Wes asked shuffling some papers, "okay…once again, we will _not _be doing 'Sexy and I Know it'." He shot a glare at Nick and Jeff, "that song is a disgrace to music."

"Damn!"

"Moving on. In the recent outcome of the fall gathering, I must say that Jenna has saved our…_tailfeathers_? Okay, who wrote this?" Wes asked.

"Well I thought it could be something bird related!" David said.

"It was kind of funny," Thad added.

"I'm hysterical. So I was going to put a motion that we ban her, but she kind of did a nice thing. So instead, I will welcome a new addition to the Warblers, Finn Kelpo." The Warblers applauded as a tall, handsome young man with light brown hair stood up.

"Thank you. I look forward to harmonizing with all of you," he said sitting back down.

"Okay…next up we will be discussing song selection for our next impromptu performance."

* * *

><p>"So Finn, where did you come from?" Blaine asked handing him a coffee.<p>

"I came from the Pacific," Finn answered.

"Like California?" Jeff asked. Finn nodded.

"Something like that."

"What did you do there?" Nick asked.

"I did a lot of swimming, I practically _live _in water," Finn answered. Jeff had a suspicious look on his face.

"But on land, I did a lot of sports."

"That's cool. What kind of—oh no," Blaine said.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Jenna walked in…but with a girl I don't know."

"That is bad," Nick said.

"Yeah, the girl could be a serial killer," Jeff added. Nick shook his head.

"No, she's going to hit on Finn," Blaine said, "it's a normal thing. Plus you are a very attractive boy."

"Thank you?"

Jenna walked over, "oh hey guys! I want you to meet my new friend, Jess."

"Hi," Jess said.

"Jenna, Jess, we would like you to meet Finn, a new Warbler."

"Well hello," Jenna said sitting next to Finn (knocking Wes out of his chair in the process), "I'm Jennifer Marie Nicole Anderson. But you can call me Jenna."

"Hi."

Jeff shook his head and turned around to face Jess.

"So, why are you friends with Jenna?"  
>"She's so nice," Jess said.<p>

"Alright," he said, "Listen, so I don't get confused, can I call you something else? We already have a Jess."

"Well my middle name begins with a 'J', and some people call me Jessie J," Jess said.

"Like the singer?" Jeff asked and she nodded, "I love her! And I love that name. So now you are Jessie J."

"Thanks…umm…"

"Jeff."

"Cute name. I'll see you around?"

"Definitely."

"Well that went well," Jenna said walking over to them, "I give the boy a compliment, and he starts wheezing and drinking water like a mad man!"

"Oh did he now?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, let's go get our coffee," Jenna said, "Bye Blondie."

"Bye Satan."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down at his desk and opened up his notebook and began taking notes. A rolled up piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked around and noticed Jeff.<p>

"Read it!" he whispered. Blaine rolled his eyes and read the scribbles on the paper.

_I need to talk to you _

_Urgent._

_From Agent 6_

_Aka Jeff Sterling_

_But don't tell anyone it's me!_

Blaine took a deep breath and scribbled back.

_Fine._

_By the way, if this didn't land on my desk, the world would know you were agent 6 you idiot!_

After history, Blaine and Jeff met outside of the classroom.

"So what is this about?" Blaine asked.

"Finn. Have you noticed anything…suspicious about him?"

"No."

"Oh. Enjoy your day," Jeff said patting his shoulder. He walked down a hall and ran into Jenna.

"Hey Jeff! How's it with you and Jess?" she asked.

"Good. Wait, why are you here?"

"Blaine told me he left something in his dorm, so he gave me his key. Also, Jessie J was freaking out because she didn't give you her number," Jenna said handing Jeff a piece of paper.

"Thanks. I need to talk to you about something," he said.

"What?"

"It's about Finn…"

"Has he decided to call me?"

"No," Jeff said.

"Damn!"

"I was going to tell the others about this. But they wouldn't have believed me," Jeff said adjusting the books in his hand.

"What makes you think _I_ will?" Jenna asked raising an eyebrow. Jeff looked to the left and right.

"I think he's a mermaid."

Jenna started to walk away.

"I'm calling a psychiatrist," she declared. He walked in front of her.

"It's true!"

"How did you come to this conclusion?" Jenna exclaimed getting some looks from other Dalton students.

"Well, he said he's from the Pacific, he played sports 'on land' and he said he _lives_ in water," Jeff explained. They reached the corridor where the common room was located.

"So? Doesn't mean anything," Jenna said.

"_You_ said he started wheezing and drinking water like he was in a drought."

"Okay…and that proves he was just nervous around my girlish charm," she said flipping her hair. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I could be wrong. The good thing is, his name doesn't have anything to do with mermaids."

"Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Mermaids have fins," Jenna said.

"HA! Now will you believe me?"

"NO! But you did say there was a ghost…and there turned out to be one…maybe I should believe you."

"I win! See ya Jenna Bear!" he said ruffling her hair and walking through the doors.

"Good Lord."

* * *

><p>Jeff finally finished combing his hair.<p>

"How do I look?" he asked Nick, who was studying on his bed.

"Good?"

"JUST GOOD?"

"Okay fine! Sexy," Nick said feeling a little awkward.

"Thank you!" Jeff replied, "this is for my date tonight with Jessie J."

"WHAT!" Nick exclaimed abruptly jumping out of his bed, "Jessie J? I thought we were friends!"

"We are, and you've never met her."

"How did _you_? We are practically, as Blaine says, inseparable!"

"At the Lima Bean," Jeff answered. A knock came at their door, "there she is. I'll introduce you." Jeff opened the door.

"Hey!" Jess said.

"Hi. Before we leave, I want you to meet my best friend, Nick Duval." Nick had a confused look on his face.

"Who is _that_?" he asked.

"Jessie J," Jeff said.

"I thought you met the singer! Thank God. Sorry I snapped at you." Nick gave Jeff a reassuring pat.

"Okay…well we're leaving. No parties while I'm gone!" Jeff said before walking out of the dorm.

* * *

><p>Jenna was hard at work…not on math or science, on mermaids. She was up until two in the morning<p>

doing research on it, and continued to think, "_What_ did I get myself into!" After school, she went straight to Dalton with Jess so they could both talk to Jeff.

"It was so nice last night! We went to a movie, got dinner, and he really liked me!" Jess said.

"That's good…I guess?" Jenna was a little shocked that Jeff had a romantic side. Speaking of Jeff…

"Hey guys!" he said happily.

"I have the research," Jenna said.

"On what?" Jess asked.

"On…uh…"

"Warblers!" Jeff said.

"That's cool, what did you find out?"

"That…uh…they're birds. That live in trees," Jenna said.

"They sing too," Jeff added. Jess looked confused.

"Jeff, I got the notes you shoved under my door and you spelt—

"Nick! Talk to Jessie J! Catch up!" Jeff shoved Nick and Jess together awkwardly, while he dragged Jenna to a corner.

"Well?" he asked.

"Not a lot. But I do know that if we splash him with water, he'll turn into a mermaid," Jenna said.

"Then we need water!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Shut up you moron! Be careful about what you fling out there!"

"Why?"

"What if Kendall walks by and hears us?" Jenna said, "Do you want the whole frickin school to know that the new kid is a mermaid?" at the utmost time, Kendall walked by.

"Thank you Miss Anderson," he said, "I'll be sure to publish that…immediately." Jenna smacked her forehead as he walked away.

"_You _should be careful what you say, Miss Anderson," Jeff said.

"Jeff, you are about two seconds away from having that tie around your neck as a noose!" Jenna said obviously annoyed. Nick walked over with Jess.

"So, what about Finn being a mermaid?" he asked.

"Nothing! You heard nothing!" Jeff ran away.

"Well, this is awkward," Jess said, "is that normal for him?"

"Yes," Nick and Jenna said.

"Let's hope he gets back before our rehearsal," Nick said.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone crowded around Jenna in the common room as she read the school's paper.<p>

" 'As heard directly from Miss Jennifer Anderson herself, Finn Kelpo is a mermaid'," she read, "I'm screwed!" Everyone turned to Finn who had stayed away from them.

"Look, Finn, _I'm_ sorry," Jeff said, "I have these weird assumptions about things. I thought there was a ghost at Dalton."

"He thought I was a hobbit," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry too. I kinda helped," Jenna said.

"It's okay, this Kendall guy seems like a jerk."

Mumbles of "You have no idea" filled the room.

"We're cool?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. Jenna squealed and hugged him.

"Jenna, you can let go now," Finn said. Jenna hung on. Blaine walked over and tried to pry his sister off of him.

"Jenna…come on…he needs to breath!" Blaine said as he successfully pulled her off. Jenna smoothed herself out.

"I'm good," she declared.

"At the same time, I can understand why he thought that," David said.

"You can?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, you said you practically _lived_ in water, and you started to wheeze like you were out of breath," Wes said.

"Well, I've been swimming for a long time, and I get nervous around really attractive people," Finn said.

Jenna flipped her hair and fluttered her eyes, "well then."

"I meant Blaine."

An awkward silence filled the room. Then David spoke up.

"Now what?"

* * *

><p>This story is dedicated to my lunchwarbler buddy: Jessica Jaimes! Who gave me the idea for 'Jessie J'. Review! Favorite! Do anything you have to to show me that you like/love/hate my story! :)

~TheAbsentmindedWriter~


	13. There's A Goat in the Common Room!

Since I was bored and inspired, I gave you all a present! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger/ I've got the mo-oo-oo-oo-oo-ooves like—_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"I'm trying to make this meeting interesting!" David said. Wes raised an eyebrow.

"It's interesting," Wes argued. The two looked around and saw the Warblers were…well not awake. Even Thad had fallen asleep , face down on the desk.

"Okay, maybe not. But how do you propose we make it interesting?"

David thought a moment, and then said, "what do you guys think?"

"We could talk," Jeff said.

"About…?"

"Um…potatoes?"

"Potatoes? Really? How about I talk about a dorm change?" Nick said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you never…I got nothing."

Wes sighed. He wished he wasn't so boring all of the time too. If only there was something…ANYTHING to make these meetings worthy of staying awake. Then he got an idea.

David was the first one at the common room, _always_ the first one. But today, as he opened the doors, he wished he hadn't been.

"WES!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" Wes said with a suspicious smirk on his face.

"WHY is there a GOAT in the common room?" David exclaimed.

"You said I wasn't interesting. So I got a goat."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"_Everyday I'm Warblerin_," Jeff said as he and Nick imitated the _Party Rock Anthem_ dance break.

"Hey guys!" Nick said.

"Hey," Wes said, "what do you think of goats?"  
>"They eat everything," Jeff said.<p>

"Okay. Do you think that they are _interesting_?" Wes said. Nick shrugged.

"I guess."

"You two are idiots," David said, "there's a goat in the common room."

Nick and Jeff burst into laughter.

"You guys are funny!" Jeff said as he and Nick walked into the room and stopped laughing when they actually saw the goat.

"Oh my."

Warbler practice began, and seemed a little more attentive now that a goat was there.

"What should we name him?" Thad asked as the goat started to chomp on his sleeve.

"I came up with three names…Alfredo, Artie, and Brian," Wes said.

"All for Alfredo?" David asked. Few hands went up.

"Artie?" a number of hands went up.

"Brian?"Half the room raised their hands. Wes slammed his gavel.

"Brian the Goat," he declared.

"Can you tell _Brian_ to stop eating my jacket?" Thad asked smacking Brian on the head a few times.

"Oh! I learned a trick!" Wes said as he jumped out of his chair like a five year old. He walked, or should I say, _bounded_ over to Brian and took out a spray bottle and squirted something on Brian. He bleated and walked away.

"What is that?" Thad asked smelling his blazer, "lemon juice?"

Wes nodded, "don't ask. Just thank me."

"Yes. Thank you for making me want to increase therapy to _three_ times a week," David mumbled

"Alright," Wes said sitting down, "let's discuss a set list for that gala thing I've been telling you about."

The common room doors opened.

"Blaine? What's with this weird text you sent me?" Jenna asked as she walked in, "what do you mean by 'there's a goat in the common room'? Is that code for—,"

"BA-AA-AA."

Jenna turned around and saw Brian.

"What the f—,"

"That's Brian," Blaine said, "our pet goat."

"You know? I'm not going to ask," she said, "I'll leave instead." Before she could, Brain bit her skirt.

"Okay, maybe I won't," she said trying to get him off. Wes walked up with the lemon juice and sprayed him.

"Oh?"

"Long story," Wes said shrugging.

"At least Brian is the only thing attracted to you," Nick said. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Is that lemon juice?" she asked Wes. He nodded.

"Can I borrow that for like a minute?" Wes hesitated, but handed it over, "thanks." Jenna squirted it at Nick.  
>"Jenna!" Blaine exclaimed.<p>

"What? He annoys me," she said.

"She got it in my eye," Nick said covering one eye with his hand, "ow! Oh my God. Oh my God it's burning!" Thad ran over with a glass of water and threw it at Nick.

"Thank you, Thad," Nick said blinking a little bit. Davd leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up. As he put his hands behind his head he sighed and said, "this meeting certainly _was_ interesting."

* * *

><p>I know what you're thinking, "She was probably high when she wrote this!" Nope, I was completely sober.<p>

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~


	14. A Warbler Thanksgiving

Can you believe it's Thanksgving in a week? Me either!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"I refuse!" Jenna shouted.<p>

"Come on! It's Thanksgiving, we're supposed to be thankful," Blaine said.

"I'm not thankful for them!"

"It's just a dinner. Can you please come? For me?" Blaine kneeled beside the chair Jenna was currently in and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

"I really hate you right now," she said, "alright. I'll go."

"Great! Thanks sis!" Blaine grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

"_Never_ do that again!"

* * *

><p>"No…Wes…no. You're not listening to me," David said into his phone as he took a seat next to Blaine, "Wes, I said <em>turkey<em>. Are you even—hello? Damn it!"

"So how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Ready to shove Wes's gavel up his—,"

"Ahem!" a woman sitting not too far exclaimed. David mouthed a "sorry" and turned to Blaine, "Wes wants ham _and_ turkey on Thanksgiving."

"What?"

"I know!"

"But it's turkey day! Who the hell eats ham on Thanksgiving?" Blaine said.

"Apparently Wes," David said, "anyway, where are the other two?"

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago," Blaine said checking his watch.

"Whatever. So my mom was thinking about making a pumpkin pie, but Thad is allergic so I told her apple but Thad has decide to keep himself away from apples ever since he got caught in the tree," David said.

"Who got who caught in a tree?" Nick asked as he pulled up a chair with Jeff.

"You two," Blaine said with a laugh, "what took you guys so long?"

"You don't want to know," Jeff said.

"I'd rather not," David said.

* * *

><p>Shuffling the papers in front of him, Wes looked up every now and then making some sort of tension enter the room. Nick and Jeff were surprisingly uneasy as if one of their strange pranks had caused Wes to stare them down until they turned to dust. Blaine sat there with two fingers on his temple, the other one tapping his leg. David and Thad anxiously waited to hear what Wes had to say. The Asian Warbler opened his mouth to speak when…<p>

"It was all Nick!" Jeff said accusingly pointing at Nick.

"What?" Nick exclaimed.

"Here we go," Blaine noted.

"He took it! He took your grandmother's gravy recipe," Jeff said, now standing.

"Really Jeff? Really?" Nick asked.

"How did you two get into high school?" Wes asked them. Jeff sat down and Wes continued, "that's not what I was going to say. The reason why the six of us are here is because I need to know where this shindig is taking place."

"I thought it was going to be at your house," Thad said.

"My mom has been…_angry _with me."

"Why?"

"She just has! Now, we need a new venue. I nominate Blaine's house!" Wes said before Blaine could object.

"I second that!" Jeff said. Everyone looked at him, "what?" he asked.

"So it's settled!" Wes banged his gavel and the meeting was dismissed.

* * *

><p>Blaine was all dressed and ready—if you count being sweaty, in a cooking apron and oven mitts ready. He had never left the kitchen all day (Jenna wasn't so much help either) cooking a ham and he didn't understand why he was making it in the first place. David was already bringing a turkey, and there were like eleven of them anyway. Including: Jeff, David, Thad, Kurt, Jessie J, The Duvals, The Montgomerys, and the Andersons.<p>

"Jenna, I could use some help!" Blaine said out of frustration. Jenna walked into the kitchen and noted Blaine's appearance.

"Sexy," she said. He gave her a look.

"Can you just set the table for me? I need to shower again and get dressed," he said.

"Fine. What plates?" She asked reaching into a cabinet.

"The festive ones," Blaine said as he removed his apron, "I'll be back." Blaine ran to his room while he left Jenna alone setting the table.

"Stupid Warblers. Need a ham and turkey I swear…" she mumbled under her breath while trying as gently as possible to set the table.

When Blaine came out (looking much cleaner), there was a knock on the door.

"Oh great," Jenna said.

"Relax, it's Kurt," Blaine said as he went to answer the door. Jenna squealed with joy.

"At least it's someone interesting!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and opened the door to see Kurt standing there with a pumpkin pie.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine said.

"And hello to you too," Kurt said pecking him on the lips and walking in.

"Hi Kurt!" Jenna said.

"Hey Jenna. Wow this place looks great," he said.

"Don't get used to it, _they're_ coming soon," Jenna replied, "at least the sisters are coming, including Jessie J."

"The singer?"

"Sure."

_Knock knock_

Blaine answered the door and saw Jeff there with Jessie J.

"Hey Blaine!" he said cheerily as usual.

"I had my mom make cookies," Jess said. Yes, it was true. On a plate were sugar cookies with chocolate chips in them.

"Come in," Blaine said standing to the side as they walked in. Jeff gave Kurt a hug like a little kid after school seeing his parent for the first time.

"Jeff…I'm dying…" Kurt said.

"I just missed you!" Jeff responded. Blaine almost closed the door when David, Wes, and Wes's sister came.

"Hey," Wes said.

"We brought the turkey," David said, but all three were empty-handed.

"Where is it?" Blaine asked. As if on cue, Thad showed up struggling to carry a pan with the turkey in it.

"No guys! Don't help me, I got it!" he said sarcastically angry. Blaine let them in before Thad gets a hernia. Soon, Nick and Annie showed up and it was time to eat.

"Okay, now, carving a turkey," Blaine said as he stood up in front of everyone, "what do I do Wes?"

Wes looked up from a "Turkey Carving Manual", "it says to start with the legs."

"Who wants a leg? Jenna! Thanks for volunteering!" Blaine said as a confused look formed on his sister's face. He broke off a leg and placed it on her plate.

"Who else?" he asked. Wes passed his plate to Blaine.

"I want ham," Wes said.

"Turkey first," Blaine said giving him a leg. The turkey was successfully carved, and the ham was ready to be served.

"Jenna! Thanks once again!" Blaine said as he placed some ham on her plate.

"Thank you," she said with a tone of displeasure and annoyance.

"Have a little enthusiasm," he said.

"Turkey and ham! Woot woot," she said giving a little fist pump.

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

><p>Everyone had finished eating and were talking and having a good time.<p>

"We should do this again next year," David declared.

"Agreed," Wes said.

"Okay but one of you are carrying the turkey," Thad said. The three councilmen broke into laughter.

"This was fun," Jenna said. Yes, Jenna.

"You thought it would be a disaster," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but I realized something," she got up and took her glass with her to the front of the table, "I'm thankful for you guys. No matter how many GAP attacks, disasters, and goats…I love you guys."

"That was so sweet!" Jeff said covering his face in his hands. Nick and Jessie J patted his back.

"To the Warblers," Jenna said as she raised her glass. They all followed. Jenna went to drink, but she shrieked.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"There's a fly in my water!" she said.

"Well get it out!"

"Okay, can someone hand me a spoon?"

"There aren't any!" Nick said.

"You forgot to give out spoons?" Jenna exclaimed to her brother.

"_You_ set the table!" Blaine retorted.

"Oh blame it all on me…"

The two broke out into an argument, and Wes raised his glass and said, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

><p>Yes, Happy Thanksgiving! I'm going to start a spin-off story from this. I was going to do a Christmas chapter, but I wanted to make it a whole other story which will include:<p>

Klaine

Two unexpected lovers

Musical performances

Did I mention Klaine? ;)

Holiday cheer

And weird relatives. Plus a song that I made on my own which you can sing to annoy people and what not.

Thanks for reading!

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~


	15. When Friends Fight

I'm an updating ninja for some reason today, so here's a Warbler Moments update for you :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I had no idea that…"<p>

"You use the same excuse…"

"Well I'm sorry…"

The two boys burst through the doors of the Anderson house and argued the whole way to Jenna's room. Jenna, who had been peacefully, was interrupted by the frustrated shouts of two teenage boys. She sat up and then yelled at them.

"Why the hell are you two in my room?"

They stopped.

"We need your help," Nick said.

"Uh, no we don't."

"Yeah we do."

"No!"

"SHUT UP!" Jenna shouted, "what's the problem?"

"Jeff always has a way of…"

"Nick never lets me…"

Jenna hid herself under her covers. Blaine had been casually walking past her room when he stopped and stared at the two boys.

"Nick? Jeff?" Blaine asked. They stopped.

"Who let you in my house?"

Nick and Jeff gave each other a look and then ran out. Blaine shook his head and walked over to his sister.

"Jenna?"

She came out from under the blankets.

"Blaine. Anderson. If you let them into my room again I will hurt you. Hurt you so bad, you will need cosmetic surgery on every part of your body!"

* * *

><p>At the Lima Bean the next day, Jenna had just finished taking orders for a young couple when Kendall showed up wearing a fedora and a camera around his neck.<p>

"Hello Jennifer," he said. Jenna wasn't amused.

"Hello Kendall."

"So what's the special for today?"

"I don't know. But would you like to try a big cup of 'go away'?"

"Oh haha. You make me laugh. No. I was just wondering if you know anything about the Niff fight."

"Not really. But I do know that your haircut bugs me and you should get a new one."

"Well I have a hat now. I officially feel like press," he said proudly.

"And I'm officially creeped out and want to _press_ a button to make you leave," she said, "seriously, get out. I have to take caffeine-driven adults and teenagers' orders."

"Okay, but if you find out anything, "he took out a twenty and placed it on the counter, "let me know." He walked away. Jenna took the twenty and stuffed it in her bra.

"Idiot."

* * *

><p>Wes was angry. No, aggravated. No, pissed. Whatever you want to call his mood, he was not happy. He felt like throwing his gavel at two very familiar boys actually. The blonde and brunette were sstill having an argument about who knows what and it was making everyone else crazy. Finally, Wes banged his gavel and they stopped.<p>

"Can you two please shut the hell up and sit down?" he asked calmly as possible. They obeyed.

"Thank you," he said, "now before we begin—,"

"What's wrong with my mother?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing! And this isn't about her!"

"You blame everything on my mother…"

"Oh please…"

"Holy crap," Thad said. Blaine got up and moved away from the bickering boys.

"You need to do something," Blaine said to the councilmen.

"Why us?" David asked.

"You kind of run this place."

"Do something fast, I'm getting a migraine from those two!" Trent said.

"You're right," Wes said.

"But _will_ we do?" Thad asked.

"Don't ask Jenna. She's already in a fight with Annie," Blaine said.

"That's weird," Wes noted.

"They never fight," David said, "but at the same time Annie is much like her brother right now. Fighting with a friend."

"We have to think of something," Trent said, "hey Wes, can I borrow your gavel?" Wes hugged his gavel closer.

"Hell no child!" he said.

"You don't want to use violence?" Thad asked sadly.

"Of course I do, just not with Teddy," Wes said. Blaine rolled his eyes.

After craziness, Blaine stopped home to check on Jenna. She was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on.

"Hey sister," he said.

"Hello brother," she said turning to face him, "how was school?"

"Are you and Annie still in a fight?"

Jenna blinked, "how was school?"

"Nick and Jeff are driving us insane," he responded.

"Stupid boys." The two sat at the dining room table and Jenna took the twenty out of her bra, thre it on the table and ferociously tore open a Clementine.

"Where'd you get that from?" Blaine asked.

"The fruit bowl."

"No, the twenty."

"Kendall. He wanted me to give him something and I told him no," she said.

"Jenna do we need to have that talk again?"

"What?"

"The sex talk," Blaine responded.

"Wha—NO! YOU SICK MINDED BOY!" she scolded, "he asked me for information about Nick and Jeff."

"Did you give him any?"

"No."

"Then why did he give you the money?"

"Because he's an idiot!" she said, "he just left it on the counter." Blaine shook his head.

"And Dalton is ranked high in the education system," he said, "I need you to help with the Nick and Jeff fight."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You can do wonderful things. Like magic."

"Well I was never accepted into Hogwarts so I can't do anything sorry," she said shrugging.

"Okay, well why don't you do this?" he pulled his chair closer to her, "convince them that you're a witch. Make them think that you cast a spell on them and then they stop."

"Do you hear yourself when you speak?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"You want me to convince Nick and Jeff, two of the most moronic boys in your school, that I'm a witch?"

"Yes," Blaine said.

"This should be fun let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Okay so operation 'Convince Nick and Jeff that My Sister's A Witch So They Can Stop Arguing' is ago," Blaine said as he, Wes, David, Thad, Trent and Jenna waited in the common room for the other two."<p>

"You're here to help us with Nick and Jeff?" Trent said happily.

"Yep. I'm fully prepared," Jenna said as she took out a witch hat.

"Why'd you bring that?" Blaine asked.

"You said to convince them I was a witch," Jenna said. Blaine rolled his eyes and took the hat off of her.

"KillJoy."

The hall outside of the common room were filled with shouts. Nick, Jeff and Annie came bursting through the doors.

"What are you doing here?" Jenna asked walking over to Annie.

"Helping my brother, what are _you_ doing here?" Annie retorted.

"Helping these idiots!"Jenna said gesturing to Nick and Jeff.

"My brother's _not_ an idiot!"

"Oh don't give me that!"

"You can't go one day without…"

"I speak the truth…"

Now, all four were arguing.

"HEY!" Wes shouted. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Neither of you were to help them," David said.

"What?" the two girls asked.

"We brought all four of you down here so you _we_ can help _you_." Thad said.

"Now sit!" Wes said. Jenna, Nick, Annie, and Jeff all took a seat.

"We hate it when you guys fight," Wes said, "partially because we go home with headaches, but the other reason is you guys are so close. We would like to keep it that way." It was silent for a moment as all four took his words in.

"I'm still mad at Nick," Jeff said.

"Oh my God let it go!"

Jeff stood up, "you knew I liked her!"

Nick stood too, "she flirted with me!" Another heated argument broke out between them.

"Guys!" Jenna shouted.

"Didn't you hear what he just said?" Annie joined in. They stopped.

"You guys are best friends you shouldn't be fighting," Jenna said.

"Yeah." Jenna and Annie turned to one another before bursting into tears and hugging one another. Sure enough, Jeff and Nick started crying into each other's arms too.

"Okay, not how I expected this to end," Blaine said, "but it'll do."

"At least they're done," Trent noted.

"Yeah, now I can go back to running the show," Thad sat in his chair and propped his feet up.

"Who said _you_ were in charge?" Wes asked.

"Just now," Thad responded. We knocked his feet off of the table.

"No, that would be me," Wes said.

"What about me?" David said.

"Oh you're just there," Thad said.

"Excuse me?" David asked, "I happen to come from a long line of rulers."

"Wait a minute, _I'm_ head councilman," Wes said.

"Oh who said…"

"Why does the world have to revolve around…"

"I am a genius…"

The others had walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The inspiration for this...nowhere. It just came to me actually. At midnight. I was about to fall asleep and then BAM! Yeah...had to share that :P<p>

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~


	16. Of Baking and Hamsters

APOLOGY TIME!

SORRY! I apologize for not entertaining you with my messed up story! Sadly, my computer got a virus :( and uploading from my mom's computer is a pain. So I will be continuing this as often as I can and I am determined to finish "A Warbler Christmas" although it's almost February. Whatever.

So enjoy this. I was baking today so it's not really that random.

* * *

><p>Jenna was finishing up her homework while leaning on the counter of the Lima Bean. Blaine walked over carrying several shopping bags.<p>

"Okay, I got everything needed for mom's birthday…except for a cake," he said.

"Yay?"

"I need a cake!" Blaine said.

"Well I apparently need a psychiatrist," Jeff said joining the conversation, "according to Nick and several others."

"I'm one of them," Jenna said.

"Can we please go to my house now?" Nick asked, "you got your coffee, and I need to check on Trent's hamster."

"He's fine," Jeff said.

"I got it!" Blaine said.

"A cake?" Jenna asked.

"Something like that," Blaine said, "we're going to make it."

"YAY!" Jenna said. Blaine gave her a smile and left the café.

"Help," she said.

"Why? Baking is fun," Jeff said.

"Not with Blaine."

"Come on Jenna, it can't be that bad," Nick added.

"It is," Jenna said, "everything has to be _exact_! When it's not…things go wrong and I blow a fuse."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The golden rule in my family is don't bake with Blaine," Jenna said as she closed a book.

"I thought that was 'don't get arrested'," Jeff said.

"That's more of a silver rule."

"Well good luck," Nick said, "come on Jeff, we have a hamster that needs care."

* * *

><p>Blaine set everything out on the counter in his kitchen and tied his apron.<p>

"Okay, ready?" he asked Jenna.

"Ready!" she said giving a thumbs up, _I'm screwed_.

"Alright, so now crack the eggs into the bowl," Blaine said. Jenna shrugged, picked up and egg and heard a girlish squeal come out of Blaine.

"What?" she asked.

"You're holding it wrong."

"W-what?"

"Put your thumb on the bottom of it and slightly bend your index finger," Blaine instructed. Jenna stared at him for a moment and then did as told. Blaine nodded in approval.

* * *

><p>At Nick's house…<p>

"HOW DO WE LOSE A HAMSTER?" Nick shouted as he threw a pillow from his couch.

"Simple," Jeff said, "he gets lost."

"You don't say?" Nick said sarcastically, "If I don't find him, Trent will kill me."

"Oh! I know!" Jeff said excitedly, "we could call Jenna! You're always saying she's a rodent."

"You're right," Nick said, "okay you call Jenna, and I'll keep looking." Jeff nodded and took out his phone while Nick ran to the kitchen…and then his phone rang. He answered.

"What Jeff?"

"What's Jenna's number?"

* * *

><p>"Well, that was stressful," Jenna said walking into the kitchen.<p>

"Ready for mixing?" Blaine asked holing up a Wisk.

"Oh God." Jenna's phone started buzzing and she answered, "what Jeff?"

"You knew it was me!" the blonde said cheerily.

"Caller ID!" Jenna said mocking him, "what do you want?"

"If you were a rodent, where would you hide?"

"Well, I studied hamsters as a science experiment. A lot of them went to cool dry places throughout my house," Jenna said, "and under my dad's shoe."

"Okay. So in cool, dry places and under shoes! Got it, bye!" Jeff hung up. Jenna stood there bewildered and then watched as Blaine was already pouring the batter into pans.

"How?"

"Perfection," Blaine answered, "here you can do the other one."

"Well, you already did the first one so perfectly and I'm not the best pourer," Jenna said.

"It's good practice." Jenna sighed and took the bowl. She silently prayed that she would do it right so Blaine doesn't throw a fit. Jenna poured the batter with her eyes closed. When she opened them Blaine was crying.

"Beautiful," he said.

"I did it?"

"Yeah! That was the best thing you did all day!" Blaine said.

"I'll pretend that was a compliment and high-five you!" Jenna said. They exchanged high fives and Blaine placed the pans in the oven.

"Now they bake," he said. Then he sighed.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I'm a pain," he said.  
>"Took you this long?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah," he nodded, "I do it because I've always wanted things to be perfect. And I love you." They hugged and then Jenna realized something.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"We forgot to turn on the oven for your 'perfect' cake."

* * *

><p>"I checked <em>everywhere<em>!" Nick exclaimed, "call Jenna back."

"You just want an excuse to talk to her," Jeff said.

"Fine I'll do it myself!" Nick said as he took out his phone. He dialed her number and waited while Jeff sat on the couch.

"No answer."

"Damn. What are we going to do?" Jeff asked.

"Die, I guess," Nick said sitting next to his friend. The bell rang.

"Oh no it's Trent!" Jeff said.

"Okay, you distract him, I'll keep looking," Nick said running up the stairs. Jeff answered the door.

"Hey Warbler buddy," he said.

"Don't call me that," Trent said walking in, "so is Robert ready to be picked up?"

"Who's Robert?" Jeff asked. The other Warbler gave his friend a look, "Oh your Hamster! Right…right…well before you get him, sit down, stay a while. Hey, how was your trip to Cleveland?"

"Sucked."

"Sounds like fun."

"It really wasn't."

Nick walked down the stairs, "I can't find him."

"Then we have to tell you the truth," Jeff said.

"Oh God," Trent said.

"We lost your hamster," Nick replied.

"Sorry," Jeff added. There was a knock on the door. Nick went to answer it to see Jenna and Blaine with a cake.

"Hey guys!" they said.

"Mom's birthday cake?" Nick asked.

"We found out she's allergic to Chocolate," Jenna said.

"So we brought it over here," Blaine added.

"Hey can I see that?" Trent asked. Blaine shrugged as he handed it over. Trent observed it and then slammed Nick's face in it.

"WHY!" Nick asked. Jeff was laughing hysterically.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget you," Trent said as he slammed it against the blonde's face.

"This is the best day ever!" Jenna said. A little furball crawled out from under the couch and nibbled on some of the crumbs.

"There he is!" Jeff said.

"Okay, how?" Nick said as he handed a paper towel to Jeff.

"He has a thing for yellow cake with chocolate icing," Trent said.

"Alright," Blaine said. Jeff and Nick finished cleaning their faces."

"So, if he's just _attracted _to it, why did you cake our faces?" Nick asked.

"You lost my hamster, and you're idiots."

"I agree," Jenna said raising her hand. They all stood in silence.

"Now what?" Blaine asked.

"Let's have some cake," Jenna replied.

"The hell with it," Jeff said. They all walked to the kitchen sat down and ate what was left of the cake.

* * *

><p>Happy Endings! Even for Nick and Jeff! :D<p> 


	17. Forgetting Jenna's Birthday

_Remember, don't say anything to her,_ Blaine reminded himself. Jenna bounded into the kitchen as she normally would, but unusually happy.

"Hey Brother Blaine!" she said giving him a hug and a kiss.

_God damn it!_ Blaine thought.

"Hi Jenna," he said. Jenna poured herself some orange juice and grabbed an apple.

"So, you know what day it is?" she asked and she washed the apple. Secretly, Blaine knew it was her birthday, but had special plans for her later. It was important that everyone involved said nothing to her. Keeping Jeff and Wes's sister, Jess, quiet was not easy.

"The first of February?" he said. Jenna got excited.

"Yeah."

"Oh. No reason to be happy." Jenna was confused. Blaine _never_ forgot her birthday. Just other things like anniversaries.

"Really? No reason to be happy?" she asked.

"Nope."

" Today is the day that I have revolved around the sun for fifteen years," she said, "fifteen years of living on Earth. Fifteen years of being your sister!"

"Sorry Jenna, gotta run. But if I think of something, I'll tell you," Blaine said as he walked out the door.

"Okay! You do that!" she said as she smiled, which immediately turned to a frown once he left. She looked over at her dog.

"Will you wish me a happy birthday?" she asked. Her dog got up from where he was laying and moved to a different spot.

* * *

><p>"Hey Annie! You know what today is?" Jenna asked. Annie closed her locker and looked at her friend.<p>

"February first?"

"Yes…and?"  
>"It's finally February. And when we switch from Health to Technology," Annie said as they started walking.<p>

"Yeah, but something even more special is happening, or shall I say, _happened_ today."

"Clark Gable was born!"

"YES. And who else?"

"Harry Styles from One Direction! Thanks so much for reminding me Jenna!" Annie said, "I gotta tweet him later. See ya!" Annie walked to her next class.

"You know your birthday sucks when your Best Friend and brother forget it," Jenna said to herself. She sighed and walked to her next class.

* * *

><p>The Warblers meeting was quiet. Jenna of course, happened to be there and Jeff looked like he was about to explode.<p>

"Why does Jeff look constipated?" Jenna asked Nick.

"He's…uh…not talking today. I won a bet," Nick answered.

"So he can't talk all day?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm bored. Nice seeing you guys, and I hope that some of you _remember_ why _today_ is so special!" she said. Jenna walked out of the room, down the hall and out of the school. T was a good thing she left before Jeff blew a fuse.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"he shouted.

"Calm down!" Nick said.

"I know she's mean and all, but I feel bad just not saying anything!"

"Look, we have to keep it a secret for tonight," Blaine said.

"This is a part of the plan," Nick added.

"I'm surprised he managed to keep it a secret for so long," Trent pointed out.

"Don't worry, the suspense will end soon," Wes said, "Thad is on his way to the Lima Bean to complete phase two. Then we move to phase three."

"SIX!"

"SHUT UP JEFF!"

* * *

><p>It was a good thing that twenty percent of the people Jenna knew were good actors. But they were too good. In fact, they were so good that they managed to keep her depressed for the entire day.<p>

Not until Thad walked into the café.

"Hey Jenna!" he said.

"Hi Thad," she responded.

"Wow, my first name," he said, "not 'Mockingbird' or 'Hardwood'."

"I'm just not in the mood to insult people," Jenna said.

"Why?"

"Well instead of hinting, which I did to like twelve people already, it just so happens that today is my birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and no one said anything," Jenna said, "not even Blaine."  
>"Jerk," Thad said, "if it makes you feel any better, happy birthday from the one and only Thad Harwood."<p>

Jenna laughed a bit, "thanks. It means a lot." There was a silence.

"How about I take you for a late lunch or something? Just to celebrate."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah. This happened to me when I first came to Dalton. And the most unexpected person helped me out."

"Who?"

"Wes. This was before his gavel obsession," Thad reflected.

"He barely knew you at the time, right?"

"Right. So I'll do the same for you. We could…become friends, I guess."

"I'd like that. You're the second Warbler who _wanted_ to befriend me."

"Glad I could."

"Just give me a minute to get my purse and stuff," Jenna said walking through the "Employees Only" door. Perfect timing because Thad's phone rang. It was Wes.

"Is phase two complete?"

"Almost, she's getting her stuff."

"Just make sure she doesn't stop home. We're almost done and I would hate to take down all of this sh—JEFF DON'T TOUCH THAT!" There was a crash and a "sorry" from Jeff.

"I'll call you back," Wes said before hanging up. Jenna emerged from the room.

"Ready?" Thad asked.

"Yeah. Hey I might have to stop home for—,"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Breadstix is having a special from 2-4 o' clock only," Thad said.

"But it's like three," Jenna said, "I'll only be a minute."

"What exactly do you need?" Thad asked.

"Um…well…"

"There's a CVS nearby."

"But I'm not going to just walk around with a bag full of tampons!" Jenna shouted. Very loudly, I might add.

"Why did you scream that?"

"Alright, I can deal!" she said. The two walked out of the Lima Bean.

* * *

><p>From a previous chapter, you should know that Blaine is a perfectionist. So if baking a cake with him was stressful, then decorating his basement for a party was unimaginably stressful. Wes and David were in charge of hanging up streamers.<p>

"To the left!" Blaine shouted at them.

"Why does it matter?" David asked.

"It has to be perfectly centered!"

"Blaine, calm down. Alright? She'll love it," Wes said quite calmly.

"Okay."

"You know what's relaxing?" David asked, "yelling at Nick and Jeff."

"You're right. I can do that," Blaine said rushing to find the duo.

"Trent! Throw the confetti gracefully," he said while passing by.

"I'll give you 'graceful'," Trent mumbled.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Blaine asked. Of course, that one teeny thing was out of place.

"What now?" Jeff asked.

"The plates…are _not_ centered."

"Well, I told Nick he was doing it wrong," Jeff said accusingly pointing at Nick.

"Nick!"

"I did _nothing_!"

"Just like you're doing right now!"

"I'm doing things!" Nick picked up a plastic cup and awkwardly poured some water.

"Center those plates, Nicholas Duval, or I will tell my sister that you have our Christmas photo in your desk drawer!" Blaine shouted. Then he walked away.

"H-he won't do that, will he?" Nick asked Jeff.

"He told her about my knitting problem," Jeff said.

* * *

><p>Around five, Jenna and Thad arrived at the Anderson house.<p>

"That was actually really nice," she said.

"I'm glad…and broke."

Jenna fished her key out and opened the door. At the same time, Thad's phone went off as a text from Wes was received.

"Do you want anything?" Jenna asked.

"Canned fruit?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, I have canned fruit," she said.

"Interesting. Can I have some?"

"Sure. It's downstairs," she said. She gave him a look and walked the basement door and turned on a light.

"Come on, I'll show you where—AH!" Jenna had slipped on some extra streamer left on the stairs.

"JENNA!" Thad shouted, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she said, "could you do me a favor? Come down and turn on the light?"Thad rushed downstairs carefully and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"The hell?" Jenna said.

"This is way overdue, Happy Birthday Jenna!" Blaine said. Jenna stood up and looked around.

"But…you…and the whole…and Warblers…Annie…huh?"

"It was hard, but we kept it as quiet as possible," Annie said. Jeff rushed over and gave Jenna a hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNA!" he shouted.

"He's been waiting all day to say that," Nick said.

"Jeff I can't breathe," Jenna said. Jeff let go and she looked at her brother, "I don't know what to say."

"How about 'I have the best brother in the world who has diligent friends?'"

"Yeah I do," Jenna said, "you know when you aren't taking several years to do your hair."

"…alright."

"And when you snore. And when you pretend to be Harry Potter and wave a stick at any electronic device when it won't work screaming _'Avada Kedavra'_."

Blaine scoffed, "Jenna I _do not_ do that."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yeah. You have the whole outfit with the red and gold tie—,"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNA!" Blaine said covering her mouth and giving her a hug.

* * *

><p>YAY! Happy people! :) it just so happens that February 1st is my birthday too. But I would like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Mary for being awesome and for her birthday which is Feb. 5th...same as our beloved Darren Criss! :D<p>

Review por favor :)


	18. The Great Goat Solution

Nick thought he was going to go blind once Jeff turned on his desk lamp—aiming it right towards the brunette.

"Do you mind?" Nick asked sitting up in his bed.

"WAKE UP!" Jeff said.

"Why? It's Saturday."

"Not just any Saturday."

"You don't mean..."

"Oh I mean..."

"BA-AA-AA!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Nick screamed. Wes opened the door to the boys' dorm, still in his pajamas, carrying his gavel.

"Shut up Nick!"

"WES!" Nick exclaimed jumping out of bed and angrily walking to the Asian, "Why do we have to

watch Brian this week?"

"Blaine watched him last week, and Jenna tried to sell him, so I gave it to you two," Wes explained, "not that you'll be more responsible."

"This is not fair! You _know_ my sister has allergies!"

"Then give him to Jeff."

"My family will probably eat him," Jeff said.

"Just work this out! I need to give Teddy a bath," Wes said as he left.

* * *

><p>Nick ran upstairs to his sister's room.<p>

"Annie...can you go...to Jenna's house today?" he said in between pants.

"Why?"

"My Head Council Idiotic Moron is making me watch Brian," Nick said, "and he's coming over right now."

"Alright. I'll leave," Annie said, "why can't he stay at Jeff's?"

"His family is _very_ carnivorous."

* * *

><p>"Why in the hell does Wes make us watch Brian?" Thad asked as he and David were walking down the aisle of a store that sells food for animals.<p>

"I think he's trying to replace Pavarotti," David responded.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Thad asked. David shook his head.

"Is this the food?" he asked. Thad took out a piece of paper.

"Does it say, 'Not KIDdding Goat food for Mature Adult Goats'?"

"I find that very ironic..." David said, "yep. This is it." The two hauled the ten pound bag off of the shelf—falling to the ground in the process.

"Stupid goat..." Thad mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I have a solution!" Jenna said to her brother.<p>

"Is this about sending Nick and Jeff to Zimbabwe?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"No. About this goat business," Jenna said. She waved him over and showed him a picture of a female goat, "look. A She-Goat."

"Alright."

"If we buy this goat, Brian won't feel so lonely which means we don't have to see him."

"That's a new theory," Blaine said, "Thad and David think Wes is trying to replace Pavarotti, Nick and Jeff think he's trying to annoy us...and I agree."

"What about me?"

"Possible. How much is this goat?"

"Three hundred and fifty. Don't worry I already bought her."

"HOW!"

"Dad's credit card," Jenna said holding up her dad's Visa.

"You're good."

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Hey! Guys!" Thad said trying to get the attention of the Warblers. Wes slammed the gavel but that still didn't work.<p>

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jenna yelled. Everyone stopped.

"Thank you, Miss Anderson," Wes said, "now, I've heard we have some problems with Brian. Thankfully, you guys made me realize that I can't replace Pavarotti. He was...one of a kind. So, since no one wants to deal with watching a goat, Blaine made me realize Brian would be lonely, and he bought another goat."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"This is RIDICULOUS!"

"I REFUSE TO WATCH ANOTHER GOAT!"

"HEY!" Wes shouted. They stopped again.

"This one will stay in the pen with Brian," Thad said, "Blaine, may you bring in the new addition?" Blaine walked through the door with a goat whose ear was adorned with a pink bow.

"The bow was all Jenna," Blaine said.

"Anyway..."

"So yeah, this is...uh..." David said.

"Jessica," Jenna said.

"NO! Not _another_ Jess," Thad said.

"Well, they're Jess, this is Jessi_ca_," Jenna explained.

"Good enough," Wes said.

"BA-AA-AA," Brian bleated.

"BA-AA-AA?" Jessica bleated in sort of a question way. The two moved closer to on another and nudged each other playfully.

"Aww," Jenna said. Everyone looked at her. "What?"

"This _is_ kind of cute," Blaine said. All of the Warblers nodded in agreement. Their happy expressions changed once...well...I don't want to say.

"H-hey everyone, coffee at the Lima Bean...on me..."Jenna said. They all got up and ran out of the common room.

* * *

><p>I apologize if your name is Jessica or Brian...but in real life they are two of my friends who are kind of together and for some odd reason I depicted them as goats...I apologize to them too...<p>

~TheAbsentmindedWriter~


	19. The Last Straw

Blaine was at the dining room table completing some homework when his sister walked in. After giving each other hellos, the younger Anderson disappeared into the kitchen—only to scream at the sight she saw. Blaine thought something had happened so he rushed in and saw Jenna staring at a cake-battered Nick and Jeff.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Why are they here?" Jenna asked.

"They needed a place to bake a cake and told me to stay out," Blaine said walking to his sister, "which I should have because you two are obviously not scraping that bowl properly."

"Of all houses," Jeff said to Nick, "we choose his." Jenna and Blaine left the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Idiots..." Blaine muttered.

"Why did they have to come here?" Jenna said, "of all the houses in Ohio."

"Just let it be."

"If they do anything to mess up the kitchen-,"

_**BOOM!**_

"-I'm gonna kill them!"

Jenna and Blaine ran to the kitchen. There, Nick and Jeff stood covered in chocolate cake mix along with the rest of the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Blaine said.

"What happened?" Jenna exclaimed.

"_Someone_ left the cake batter on the stove," Jeff said.

"_Someone _turned on the stove instead of the oven!" Nick said. Jenna started hyperventilating. Blaine tried to calm her down, but instead she grabbed a nearby spatula and started chasing the blonde and brunette around the kitchen. She shouted threats while the other two tried to apologize and Blaine just attempted to keep everything in order. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson heard the commotion and walked into the kitchen finding the mess and their kids. Mrs. A put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"_What_ is going on here?" she asked. All four teens started shouting at her. She took a wooden spoon from a drawer and beat the counter with it.

"One at a time," she said calmly, "We'll start with you two." she pointed at the chocolate covered boys.

"I needed to bake a cake for my brother who is in the hospital _again_ and my mom told me if I bake in her house she'll lock me in my room for a week," Jeff said, "so Nick and I came here."

"We were getting the pans ready when I put the _metal_ bowl of batter on the stove and Jeff turned that on instead of the oven," Nick explained.

"That explains a lot," Mrs. A said, "plus it's you two."

"Why were you chasing them around with a spatula?" Mr. A asked.

"They messed up my kitchen," Jenna said.

"_Your_ kitchen?" Mrs. A asked.

"Fine. _The_ kitchen." Mrs. A rolled her eyes at the answer.

"No matter _whose _kitchen it is, you're all going to clean this up," Mr. A said.

"Nick, Jeff, you guys come with me and get cleaned up," Mrs. A said. They followed her out of the kitchen while her husband handed Blaine and Jenna a mop, bucket and sponge. Blaine started moping the floors while Jenna sponged the walls.

"This would've been a great science experiment," Jenna said. Blaine gave her a look and she continued sponging.

* * *

><p>"This is why I don't let them in my house," David said.<p>

"This is why I don't let them _near_ my house," Thad said.

"I couldn't help it, they bribed me," Blaine said.

"Oh no no no no _no_," David replied shaking his head.

"You don't give in to bribes," Thad added, "especially from them! Remember the apple tree?"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Not that I care, but where are they?"

"Talking to Headmaster Gorman about something," Thad said copying David's notes onto looseleaf.

* * *

><p>"You two have quite a reputation at this school," Headmaster Gorman said to the two boys that sat in front of his desk.<p>

"We sure do," Nick said.

"What would that be?" Jeff asked.

"Let's just say that if this were the Middle Ages, you two would be known as the Village Idiots," Mr. Gorman said.

"What?" Jeff said.

"What could we have done wrong?" Nick asked. Mr. Gorman sighed and took out a rolled up piece of paper from his desk, that when unraveled, it touched the floor. He began reading off a list of things that Nick and Jeff had done.

"Playing Baseball in the hallway; Playing football in the hallway; playing loud music in the hallway; disrupting of several classes due to bringing a kiddie pool in the hallway-."

"That was for our goat," Jeff interrupted. Mr. Gorman continued.

"Bringing a Slip N' Slide in the hallway; throwing Mr. Thad Hardwood into an apple tree; Hiding Mr. Wesley Montgomery's gavel on a chandelier causing more disruption." The list went on. As the Headmaster continued, Nick and Jeff were sliding down in their chairs.

After their meeting, Nick and Jeff walked out shocked.

"I can't believe we did all _that_," Nick said.

"All in one semester," Jeff added.

"I think we should take a break," Nick said.

"We should. But what I would like to know is why we never got detention for half of those things."

"We're Warblers," Nick shrugged, "we can get away with anything."

"Or maybe it's because we're so incredibly good-looking."

"I'm sure _that's_ it," a voice said. They turned around to see Wes with his arms crossed.

"Hey," they said casually.

"Hey nothing. Do you two realize that if you pull another stunt like what you have done the past semester, that I could strip you of your Warbler status?" Wes asked.

"What?"

"That's not fair!"

"What you two are doing is not fair to others!" Wes said, "look, I know that this is just how you are, but tone it down a bit? Because, to be honest, I truly _don't _want to kick you guys out."

"You care for us!" Jeff said placing a hand on his chest.

"OF COURSE I CARE! YOU TWO ARE THE ONLY INTERESTING THINGS AT WARBLER'S PRACTICE!" Wes shouted. He walked away.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Wes is right," Jenna said as she wrote a customer's name on a Lima Bean cup.<p>

"I know he is," Nick mumbled.

"Take my advice, go a week without doing anything stupid."

"I don't know. That can be pretty hard."

"Yeah, we've got Jeff to worry about." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but he has the attention span of a squirrel," Jenna said.

"That's true. But being 'idiots' is kind of our thing," Nick said.

"I have to agree. Life would be pretty boring without you two."

"So, what should I do?"

"See if you can go a week. Maybe that will ease your addiction," Jenna responded.

"I'm getting off of pranks not cigarettes."

"Still, you're addicted," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "and you need help."

Nick and Jeff took the younger Anderson's advice. They resisted from all gags and were quite helpful to a lot of faculty and students. Although Mrs. Victorians, the mean hall monitor, had some sort of suspicion so she threatened them with her umbrella.

* * *

><p>"...and that is why we should not get a pet fish!" Wes said. All of the Warblers seemed shocked and appalled of what came out of the Asian boy's mouth.<p>

"Okay Wes, thank you for that...disturbing input," Thad noted, "what other order of business must we take care of?"

"Well, first I would like to congratulate Warbler Nick and Warbler Jeff for going a week without being a nuisance," Wes said as he and the others applauded them, "next, we must decide—what Jeff?"

"Can we throw a party?" the eager blonde boy asked.

"Hah?"

"Come on! We deserve it."

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Wes said. The blonde and brunette high-fived.

"Uh, do you know what you just did?" David asked his partner.

"No. But I am very afraid."

* * *

><p>"How could you let them do this?" (Headmaster Gorman)<p>

"The whole place is a mess!" (Mrs. Victorians)

"You better tell that a Capella group to clean this place up!" (French teacher)

"We're sorry!" Thad shouted over the yells of angry teachers. The short boy, his teachers and two other upper classmates were up to their knees in toilet paper and confetti.

"Mr. Gorman, Mrs. Victorians and Madame Tucker, we are so sorry!" Wes said.

"We only said a small gathering with non-alcoholic drinks, which there were, and _no_ party decorations," David chimed in.

"Why did you let them do this?" Madame Tucker asked.

"They went a whole _week_ without doing something...well like this..."Thad said.

"So Jeff asked if we could have a party to celebrate," David said.

"Obviously that got out of control," Wes added.

"We'll clean the whole place up," Thad promised.

"Just please don't penalize Nick and Jeff," David said.

Mr. Gorman stepped forward, "I am sorry Mr. Thompson, but this is the last straw. I won't penalize them, but you three must take away their Warbler status."

"Take it away from them good!" Mrs. Victorians said.

"Please Audrey," Mr. Gorman said, "this is their punishment and it must be done." The three teachers walked away. While the three Warblers sighed, so did an upset Nick and Jeff from around the corner...

* * *

><p>Mr. Gorman was busy doing paperwork when Mrs. Victorians knocked on the door.<p>

"Mr. Gorman? Nicholas and Jeffery would like to speak to you," she said.

"Send them in, please."

Mrs. Victorians left and Nick and Jeff walked in.

"Hello boys. Take a seat," the Headmaster said.

"We would much rather stand when we tell you this," Nick said. Mr. Gorman looked at them.

"Mr. Gorman-

"The party was my idea!" a voice said. Jenna had walked into the office.

"You?"

"Yes. I threw the party," Jenna responded.

"Why here?" Headmaster Gorman said.

"A couple of my friends and I wanted to throw a party and we couldn't do it at my house because my mom is in a hormonal state, so we used the senior commons."

"Okay. Then why did Mr. Harwood and his friends say that they did it?"

"Nick and Jeff took the blame for me. But I feel really bad and I don't think that they should have the privilege of being a Warbler taken away from them," Jenna said.

"Alright. But I can't give you detention, you don't go here," Mr. Gorman said.

"You could ban me from the school for two weeks."

"Deal!" Mrs. Victorians said.

"Not your decision," Mr. Gorman replied.

"Yes, go away Audrey," Jenna said. Mrs. Victorians disappeared out of the office.

"Deal, Miss Anderson." Mr. Gorman and Jenna shook hands and then she, Nick and Jeff left the office.

"Why did you stand up for us?" Jeff asked.

"I care," Jenna said shrugging. Nick sniffled.

"Are you...are you crying?" Jeff asked his friend.

"No. Just...crying," Nick responded. Jenna hugged the two boys.

"What would the Warblers be without you guys?" she asked when she let go.

"Normal," they said.

"Yeah I wouldn't like that," Jenna said, "I thought that would take longer. I don't have to be at the Lima Bean until later."

"Then...what could we do?" Jeff asked.

"Clean up the mess in my common room!" Mrs. Victorians yelled throwing a box of garbage bags at them. Nick went to catch it, but instead it hit him in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Idiot," Jenna said.

* * *

><p>YAY! HAPPY! :D (I'm so weird...) I always get inspired from baking, it's the weirdest thing. Hope you liked it!<p>

~TheAbsentMindedWriter~


	20. Revengful Blenders

It's long, but I feel I owe you guys :)

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill someone!" Blaine exclaimed<p>

"Preferably not me?" Kurt said.

"No, not you," Blaine said sitting next to him on the Dalton couch, "Nick and Jeff decided to steal my hair gel."

"You can't get mad at them for that."

"And then use it all on the goat."

"Maybe you can," Kurt said. His boyfriend leaned on his chest, "I'm sorry that happened to you. But there's more to life than hair gel."

"Like what?"

"Me for example..."

"You're so conceded Kurt!" Blaine teased. Kurt made a pouting face and Blaine smiled. He sat up and said, "I just wish I could get them back."

"Revenge is never the answer," Kurt said.

"Then explain my sister! I obviously did something wrong!"

"Oh stop!" Kurt said, "but if you want to get them back...I will help."

Blaine's eyes brightened, "you will?" Kurt nodded, "I may ruin some clothes in the process, but I'm willing to assist you."

"YAY!" Blaine threw his arms around Kurt.

"Come on, let's go design a plan," Kurt said taking Blaine's hand, "and by plan I mean outfits."

* * *

><p>Jenna slammed her hand on the blender behind the counter of the Lima Bean.<p>

"Come on! Work you stupid piece of sh-,"

"Hey Jenna!" Nick said cheerily.

"Hi."

"Why are you banging the blender?"

"I'm angry!"

"Jenna don't have angry sex with the blender," Phil, the manager said as he walked by.

Jenna ignored him, "the damn thing won't work and SOMEBODY WON'T BUY A NEW ONE!" She called after Phil.

"Well, did you scrape the inside with a knife like I told you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah and then it ate the knife," Jenna said.

"Okay then. We need a new blender."

"No we should keep this one! It works fine and you get shards of knives in your smoothie for flavor!"

"Let's just go talk to Phil before I put my face in there and cut myself to death," Nick said.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this Kurt," Blaine said as they broke in to Nick and Jeff's dorm wearing dark clothes.<p>

"It was your idea! Plus we're here so stop complaining!"

"Fine. But why did you make these jeans so tight? They could fit Jenna!"

"I think you look hot. Plus it makes your butt look nice."

"You did this purposely."

"Maybe..."

Blaine shook his head and handed Kurt the bag of supplies.

"This it?"

"Yeah, we don't need a lot. They're just in for a big surprise when they walk through that door."

"Ah, sweet victory."

* * *

><p>"Can I help you two?" Phil asked.<p>

"We need a new blender," Jenna said holding the appliance. Phil took it and examined it.

"What'd you do to it?"

"The knife got caught when she tried scraping it," Nick said.

"Pervs."

"Dude," Jenna said.

"Alright. But we can't afford a new blender so until we can, smoothies are off the menu."

"Just take it out of Nick's paycheck!"

"WHAT?"

"That's an excellent idea!" Phil said, "thank you for being so generous Nick."

"Your welcome?"

* * *

><p>"Whoo! What a rush!" Blaine exclaimed as he walked through his front door.<p>

"Mhmm yes. Now let's celebrate," Kurt said.

"How?"

"That couch looks nice and sturdy." Blaine took his boyfriend's hand and brought him on the couch. They both started jumping up and down like little kids. Jenna walked in the house and saw this.

"I'm glad you're doing that!" she said. They stopped jumping.

"Jump with us it's fun!" Blaine said.

"Nah, I have a boyfriend," Jenna joked, "do we have a baseball bat?"

"I think in the closet, why?"

"I need it."

"Don't use it on Nick and Jeff, we got our revenge," Kurt said.

"Nice, what did you do?"

"Oh you'll see," Blaine said.

"Alright well, I'm going back to the Lima Bean for a blender funeral." Jenna took the bat out of the closet and walked out the door.

"I don't want to know," Blaine said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Jenna, can I get another coffee?" Wes asked.<p>

"Sure, just give me a minute," she said. Wes looked back down at his school work but his head shot up again once he heard a loud crash. Jenna had thrown the blender in the middle of the Lima Bean and was hitting it with the bat. Once she was done, she shouted, "what now, bitch!" at it. Wes's mouth was open and the whole cafe was staring at her.

"So you wanted a coffee?" she asked him.

* * *

><p>"Alright, goodnight guys!" Nick said to Thad and David as they walked to their dorm.<p>

"Hey, can we watch that movie tonight?" Jeff asked Nick eagerly.

"Yeah, but I can't find my key. Do you have yours?" Nick asked. Jeff felt his pockets.

"No, mine's gone too. I gave it to my brother again," Jeff said. Blaine was walking by and snickered as this happened.

"Hey, Blaine? Have you seen my key?" Nick asked.

"Hm? Oh! Yes I did," Blaine fished out the gold key from his pocket and tossed it to Nick, "I saw it in the commons, but I couldn't find you to give it back."

"Thanks. Hey do you want to watch a movie with us?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Bye!" Blaine scurried around the corner but peeked to watch as Nick and Jeff walked in their room. Shrieks came from the dorm and Nick and Jeff found themselves covered in highly diluted hair gel.

"Revenge is sweet!" Blaine said nodding approvingly.

* * *

><p>Jenna chopped up strawberries and put them into the brand new blender. Nick stood by excitedly.<p>

"I can't wait!" he said.

"Me neither. No more hassle with the damn thing," Jenna said. She put the lid on the blender and put her finger on the "blend" button, "you ready?" Nick nodded. She pressed blend and then the lid shot up in the air and the two were now covered in ice, strawberries and yogurt. Blaine was turning the corner but ran just in time.

"Well it works," Jenna said.

"I did _not_ plan that!" Blaine said through laughter.

"Well you got away in time. I thought you loved strawberries Blaine," Nick said.

"I do."

"Then maybe you should have some," Jenna said holding her arms open.

"Jenna...what are you doing? No. Stop! Jenna! Please!" Jenna chased Blaine out of the kitchen to go give him a big sisterly hug.


End file.
